


No Place Like Home

by jokerssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Green is the New Black. Emma's woken up with no memories of the last 3 years. What lengths will Regina go to to help the woman she loves remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you haven't read the first story, Green is the New Black please check that out first.

Emma had been awake and in the hospital for almost 3 days now and she was absolutely sick of it. People came parading through, all of them asking in their own way, “Do you remember me?”

‘No asshole I don’t remember you.’ That’s what she wanted to say to them but they all looked at her with sympathy in their eyes.

She couldn’t take it anymore and she was ready to go back home to Boston.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dr. Whale asked as he came into her hospital room and saw her getting out of bed.

“Home.” Emma said as she looked around her room. “Where are my clothes?”

“They smelled so we burned them.” He told her, “Get back in bed. You are in no condition to leave.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” She argued.

“Physically you’re fine.” He told her, “Mentally you aren’t.”

“Hey!” She protested.

“You suffered a brain injury that left you with amnesia.” He told her, “You need to be monitored.”

She glared at him and he glared right back. She slowly got back into bed.

“Good. Now how are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Like a hostage.” Emma grumbled.

After Whale examined Emma he left her room and went out front to jot down some notes.

Mary Margaret, Henry and David came in and went over to him.

"I understand you want to talk to her but she doesn't know who you are. She doesn't know anything about who any of us truly are." He told them, “You can’t just surprise her with the fact that you’re her parents and fairy tale characters.”

While the doctor continued to talk to them Henry slipped away and headed for Emma's room.

He opened the door and went inside. "Hi."

"Uh hi?" Emma said looking at him.

He stood there smiling at her.

"Are you lost?" Emma asked looking for her call button.

"No."

"Look kid ..." Emma started to say.

"I'm your son." He said to her.

"What?" Emma asked surprised.

"You were going to say you don't know who I am so I'm telling you." He told her, "I'm your son."

Emma stared at him not knowing what she should say.

"You gave me away when I was a baby." He told her. "And three years ago on your birthday I found you."

Emma wished to God what he was saying would ring some kind of bell because she'd hate to tell this kid that she wasn't his mom. She wasn't anyone’s mom.

Henry sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"It's okay that you don't remember right now." He told her smiling, “Because I’m going to help you.”

"What do you suggest we do?" Mary Margaret asked Whale.

"With the way your family is prone to head injuries and memory loss?" he looked at David then back to her, "Invest in helmets."

David snorted and Mary Margaret shot him a look.

“What?” He asked, “It’s funny.”

“It’s not funny.” Mary Margaret told him then looked back at Whale.

“Look, all I can tell you is to give Emma time. She may be like David and she’ll gradually start to remember things.” Whale told her.

“And if she’s not like David?” She asked.

“Some of her memories may never come back.” He told her.

Regina sat in her house staring out the window. She was doing her best not to think about Emma but somehow her thoughts always went to her. She looked at her apple tree and smiled when she thought of the time Emma went after it with a chainsaw. At the time she could have killed Emma but now it was something she could smile about because she just thought of how fired up the both of them got and how damn sexy Emma looked in her white tank top.

She wanted to go to the hospital and sit with Emma, talk with her and make her remember but she didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t liked each other when they first met and she had done a lot of things in the last few years that hurt Emma.

So instead of doing what she wanted she did what she thought was best and that was leave Emma alone.

“So you came all the way to Boston by yourself and somehow convinced me to just come home with you?” Emma asked.

“It was more complicated than that. All you thought you were doing was giving me a ride home and after a little more convincing you stayed.” Henry told her.

“Where are your parents?” She asked him.

“It’s just me and my mom. She’s the mayor.” He told her, “You guys are kind of friends now.”

“Kind of?” Emma asked, “We weren’t before?”

Henry laughed, “No. You guys hated each other a lot.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

It wasn’t like Henry could tell her because she’s the Evil Queen who tried destroying your parents happiness and that’s why you were separated from them.

“Because of me.” Henry told her, “She thought you were going to take me from her.”

“Well she doesn’t have to worry about that.” Emma told him.

“I know.” Henry said smiling.

Mary Margaret looked around, “Where’s Henry?”

Whale and David looked around as well. All three of them headed for Emma’s room and went in.

“Uh are we having a party?” Emma asked when they all came in at once.

Mary Margaret went over to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I told her who I am.” Henry said to Mary Margaret. “She doesn’t remember me but she will.”

“I know the doctor.” Emma said, “Well I don’t know him know him but who are you guys?” She asked of David and Mary Margaret.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

“I’m Henry’s teacher and David is my husband.” Mary Margaret told her.

“What’s a school teacher and her husband doing busting into my room?” Emma asked them.

“Well we’re … we are looking after Henry.” David told her.

“Where’s his mother?” Emma asked.

“She’s very busy with her mayoral duties.” David told her.

“Uh huh. I see.” Emma said squinting her eyes at him.

“I think we all need to let Emma get some rest for now.” Whale said as he started to usher the 3 of them out of the room.

“I’ll see you later.” Henry said to Emma with a smile.

“Yeah okay kid.” Emma said as he went out the door.

Emma sat in her bed and tried really hard to remember what Henry had told her. She thought about herself in her apartment all alone and tried to visualize Henry showing up at her door. She closed her eyes and tried but nothing popped into her head.

“Could it have been the curse that she was exposed to that took only the last 3 years of her memories away?” David asked Whale.

“It could be a combination of the head injuries she suffered and the curse.” Whale told him, “I just don’t have a way of knowing.”

Regina went into town and straight to Mr. Gold’s shop.

“And what can I do for you Regina?” He asked her.

“Make a potion that brings Emma’s memories back.” She demanded.

He smiled, “It must be really important to you if you’re coming to me and asking a favor.”

“I’m not asking for a favor. I’m telling you what to do.” Regina said to him.

“Well that’s not how I work.” Gold told her, “And even if it was, I wouldn’t be able to do it for you.”

Regina scoffed, “Is the Dark One unable to mix up a small memory recall potion?”

“Mocking me won’t get your hands on that potion Regina.” He said to her. “The kind of potion you’re asking for isn’t like the one used on Henry or Emma before. It’s more complicated than putting together a few ingredients.”

“Can you do it or not?” Regina asked getting impatient.

“Of course. It’s just going to take me some time.” Gold told her.

“Do it.” She said as she headed for the front door.

“It’s going to cost you.” He called after her.

“It always does.” She said as she walked out the door.

The problem with small towns was news travelled fast and news of where Regina and Emma had been and what had happened had gotten around. Regina was in a way thankful for that because she really didn’t want to have to tell the story anymore.

After she left Gold’s shop she got into her car and drove. She somehow ended up parked in front of the hospital. She gripped the steering wheel tight fighting the urge to go in. She sighed and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

A tap on the passenger window startled her. She looked up and saw Henry smiling at her. She unlocked the door and he got in.

“Are you here by yourself?” Regina asked looking around.

“No, Mary Margaret and David are here.” He told her and pointed to David’s truck where they were standing and waiting for him.

“Are you going in to see Emma?” He asked her.

She looked at the hospital then back at him, “I don’t know.”

“I thought maybe if I told her that I was her son and how we met that maybe she would remember but…” He said shaking his head.

“You should go talk to her. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Henry said.

“What do I say?” She asked hoping he could help her.

“Just talk to her.” He said then looked over at David. He opened the car door and got out.

She watched as he got into David’s truck and they drove away.

She got out of her car and slowly walked into the hospital. She hesitated outside of Emma’s room before opening the door a little and poking her head in.

“You can come in if you want. Everyone else has.” Emma said as she sat in her bed.

Regina walked into the room and the door shut behind her.

Emma looked at Regina, “Hey, I remember you.”

Regina smiled at her.

“You were here when I woke up right?”

Regina’s smile vanished, “Yes that was me.”

“I kind of freaked out a little huh?” Emma asked.

“Yeah just a little.” Regina said with a small smile.

“Why were you here?” Emma asked.

“Henry asked me to stay with you.” Regina lied.

“You know Henry?”

“He’s my son.”

“You’re the mayor?” Emma asked, “I’m surprised you had time to come stay with someone you don’t know.”

“I do know you Emma.” Regina told her as she stood by the foot of her bed.

“That’s right. Henry said we’re kind of friends.” Emma said with a small laugh.

Regina wanted to tell her that they were more than that but she knew she couldn’t.

“So what brings you here?” Emma asked.

“I just came by to see how you were doing.” Regina told her.

Emma waved to the chair next to her bed and Regina went over and sat down.

They sat in awkward silence.

Regina sat with her hands in her lap, she desperately wanted to hold Emma’s hand.

“You wouldn’t believe the stream of people that have come in here.” Emma told her, “The first couple of days I was awake no one was allowed in here but now, it’s just been non-stop.”

“It must be nice having people come in to check on you.” Regina said to her. She wondered how many people would have come to see her if she was the one lying in this bed instead of Emma.

“It would be if I could remember them.” Emma said and let out a sigh.

Regina reached for Emma’s hand but pulled back and Emma gave her a curious look.

“Your memories will come back.” Regina told her.

“You sound more confident than Dr. Whale.” Emma told her.

“Doctors don’t know everything.” Regina said as she stood up.

“You leaving?” Emma asked.

“I probably should.” Regina told her.

“Will you come back?” Emma asked, “I mean, if you aren’t busy.”

A small smiled appeared on Regina’s lips, “Of course.”

Later that evening after more people came in to visit her and another short visit with Henry, Emma fell asleep.

Emma was back in her apartment in Boston. She leaned forward on her kitchen counter a small cupcake before her. A single candle burned in it. She closed her eyes and made a silent wish and as she blew out the candle there was a knock at her door.

Emma went to the door and swung it open. There in the middle of her hallway stood a big tree. She reached out to it and plucked a bright red apple from one of the branches.

Emma woke with a jolt. She looked around and realized she was still in her hospital bed.

“What the hell?” Emma asked herself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The early the next morning, Dr. Whale came into Emma’s room with her chart in hand, “I’m releasing you today.” He told her.

“So I can go home?” Emma asked excited.

“Yes.” Whale told her as he looked through her chart.

David and Henry came into the room and Henry went over to Emma.

“Is she ready to go?” David asked Whale.

“Just about.” Whale told him, “Sign the release forms here.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Emma asked confused.

“You’re coming home.” Henry told her.

“Yeah I know.” Emma told him, “To Boston.”

“You don’t have a home in Boston anymore. Storybrooke is where you live. It’s where you’ve lived for the last 3 years.” Henry told her.

Emma looked at Henry then at David. She was so confused.

“Where do I live then?” Emma asked.

“You live with us.” David told her.

“Why do I live with you?” Emma asked him.

“It’s a long story.” Henry told her.

“Refresh my memory.”

“How about we do that on the drive home?” David asked and handed her a duffle bag, “It’s some of your clothes.”

They left the room and Emma got out of bed to change. Emma riffled through the bag and pulled out a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of underwear, socks, shoes and a red leather jacket. She picked up the jacket and smiled, now this she remembered.

She got dressed then opened the door to see David and Henry waiting for her in the hall.

Emma signed a few papers and Dr. Whale told her that he’d like to see her again in a few days.

“Yeah sure.” Emma said to him.

On the way home Henry told Emma how she came to live with Mary Margaret.

“So I got arrested, kicked out of the inn I was staying at then ended up moving in with Mary Margaret?” Emma asked Henry.

“Well yeah I mean my mom had something to do with you getting arrested but that’s a story for another time.” Henry told her.

David opened the door and He and Henry went inside while Emma stayed out in the hallway.

“Emma, are you going to come in?” Mary Margaret said to her smiling as she held a small baby.

“Yeah.” She said as she took a few steps inside and shut the door.

“So who’s the little one?” Emma asked giving a head nod to the baby.

“This is Neal your….” Mary Margaret caught herself, “Your roommate.”

Emma gave her a look.

“I mean, you know he stays here with all of us.” Mary Margaret told her, “Your room is upstairs.”

“Right.” She said then looked around the loft. She went over and sat down on the couch.

She looked up at them, “You guys are staring at me like I’m part of an exhibit at a museum.”

“We’re sorry. We’re just happy you’re home.” Mary Margaret told her trying to hide her excitement.

“Well thanks. This has been real fun.” She said as she stood up and headed over to the door.

“Where are you going?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Out.” Emma told her as she opened the door.

“When will you be back?”

“You sound like the mom I never had.” Emma said then shut the door behind her.

“Emma wait!” Henry called after her.

“Look kid, it’s a little too much too soon. I just want to be alone.” She told him.

He held up a set of car keys, “It’s to your yellow bug. It’s parked out back.”

She took the keys from him then left.

She smiled as she got into the driver’s seat. She remembered her trusty VW Bug.

She drove down Main Street and passed by all the shops. She kept driving till she passed a big white sign on the side of the road: Leaving Storybrooke.

Regina walked into Emma’s hospital room and saw nothing but an empty bed. She went looking for Whale and literally pulled him out of another patient’s room.

“Where is Emma?” Regina asked.

“I discharged her this morning. She went home.” Whale told her.

“To Boston?” Regina asked.

“No, she went home with her parents and Henry.” Whale told her.

“Why wasn’t I told?” Regina asked getting angry.

“Why would I notify you?” Whale asked, “This has nothing to do with you.”

Regina glared at him then turned around and left in a huff.

“Regina, what can we do for you?” Mary Margaret asked as she opened her front door.

“Dr. Whale said that Emma came home.” Regina said, “Is she here?”

“She did come home but she’s not here right now.” Mary Margaret told her.

“Where is she?” Regina asked.

“I believe she went for a drive.” Mary Margaret said then looked at the clock.

“What?” Regina asked, “How could you just let her leave?”

“I couldn’t stop her.” Mary Margaret told her. She looked at her watch, “She has been gone for a few hours now.”

“Where could she have gone?” David asked.

Regina knew where she had gone.

“Boston.”

“You don’t think she really took off to Boston do you?” David asked Regina.

“That’s all she’s wanted to do since she woke up.” Regina said to him.

“But her family is here.” Mary Margaret told her.

“She doesn’t know that.” David said, “She doesn’t know we’re her parents or Neal’s her baby brother. All she knows is that Henry is her son.”

“We have to go find her.” Mary Margaret said.

“No.” Henry said as he came downstairs.

“Henry….” Mary Margaret started to object.

“She’ll be back.” Henry told her.

“How can you be certain?” Regina asked him.

“Because this is where she belongs.” Henry told her.

It was late afternoon when Emma drove into Boston. She wasn’t going to take the word of a bunch of strangers. She had to see for herself if what they were telling her was true. She parked outside her apartment building and went inside.

“Emma? Emma Swan?” An older woman asked stopping her before she went upstairs.

Emma turned around to see her landlord, “Hi Mrs. Howells!” She said happy to see her.

“What are you doing here Emma?” Howells asked.

“I live here.” Emma told her.

“Not for the last three years honey.” She told Emma.

“What?” Emma asked confused.

“Honey, you called me and told me you were moving closer to family.” Mrs. Howell told her, “I had to lease your apartment out.”

She looked at Emma and saw the confusion on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Thanks Mrs. Howells.” Emma said to her with a smile then headed back out the front door.

The sun was sinking low into the sky as Emma drove back to Storybrooke. She parked her car on the street in front of one of the small stores. She got out of her car and just started wandering up the road.

Somehow she ended up near the water. She folded her arms across her chest as she stared out into the water.

She was getting frustrated with herself. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t remember anything from the last 3 years. Dr. Whale had told her she’d been in an accident and suffered a head injury and that’s why she couldn’t remember. But something didn’t feel right to Emma.

“I knew you’d be back.”

Emma turned around to see Henry smiling at her as he walked over to her.

“Do you remember this spot?” Henry asked her.

“Should I?” She asked looking back out onto the water.

“This used to be the spot where the old playground used to be.” He told her.

Emma looked around, “What happened?”

“A storm came and destroyed it.” Henry told her, “You really don’t remember?”

“Sorry kid.”

Henry called Mary Margaret and told her that Emma was back. The two of them walked back down Main Street. Emma looked at all the stores in hopes it might bring something back. She stopped in front of one particular store.

She tilted her head up and looked at the sign: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.

“You don’t want to go in there.” Henry said taking her by the hand and pulling her away.

“Hang on a minute.” She said and pulled her hand out of his and pushed the door open.

Inside the shop it was dark and filled with all kinds of trinkets.

“Emma!” A woman said as she came from the back room. She threw her arms around her and gave a big hug.

“Uh.” Emma said looking over at Henry.

The woman pulled back and smiled at her. The smiled fell from her face when she saw the look of shock on Emma’s.

“I’m so sorry.” The woman said to her, “I forgot you don’t remember.”

She retreated and went back behind the counter.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said as she went up to the counter, “I’m sure you’re a very nice lady ….”

“Belle.” She said smiling again.

“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Emma said to her, “Again.”

“Were you looking for something?” Belle asked.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything to bring back memories behind that counter of yours would you?” Emma asked her.

“Actually…” Belle started to say but Henry started shaking his head no and waving at her from behind Emma.

“Oh you’re joking.” Belle said letting out a small laugh.

Emma turned around and looked at Henry who was now pretending to be looking at a small crystal ball on one of the tables.

The door opened and they all turned to see who was coming in.

“Madam Mayor.” Emma said, “Nice to see you again.”

“I .. yes.. well…” Regina said flustered and Emma smiled at her.

“Henry and I were just leaving.” Emma told her.

“We were?” He asked as Emma took him by the shoulders and directed him towards the door.

“We were.” She said as she opened the door and practically pushed him out.

Regina went to talk to Belle and ask where Gold was and Belle told her that he was out and wouldn’t be back till morning.

Emma stopped Henry on the way back to Mary Margaret’s.

“Hey, I’m not ready to go back yet.” She told him and he looked at her with concern.

“I promise I won’t skip town again.” She told him and he smiled.

Henry waited for Regina who was coming out of Mr. Gold’s shop.

She watched him walk down the sidewalk before she looked around then headed over to the little diner across the street.

When Emma walked in everyone stopped and stared at her. She smiled awkwardly at them then made her way to the counter and sat down. A woman with long dark hair, big eyes and too much red lipstick was working behind the counter.

She came over to Emma and placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of her and smiled.

Emma looked at the woman’s name tag which read: Ruby.

“What’s this?” Emma asked her.

“Your usual. Hot cocoa with cinnamon.” Ruby told her with a smile.

“You got anything a little stronger?” Emma asked her.

“You probably shouldn’t drink with a head injury.”

Emma turned around to see Regina standing behind her with Henry.

“Never stopped me before.” Emma said as Regina sat down next to her and Henry took the seat on the other side of Emma.

Ruby stood there watching the exchange between the two women before another customer called for her and she moved out from behind the counter.

“Did you find what you were looking for in Boston?” Regina asked her.

“Yeah it seems life in Boston has moved on without me.” Emma said to her, “How’d you know I went to Boston?” She asked her then took a sip of her cocoa.

Regina smiled, “I’ve come to know you pretty well over these last 3 years.”

“Oh.” Emma said quietly then put her cup down.

Emma looked around, “Is there a place I can stay that doesn’t involve a school teacher, her husband and a brand new baby?”

Regina was almost tempted to offer up a room at her house. Saying it would be so Emma could be closer to Henry and so that someone could keep a watchful eye on her but she thought better thinking Emma would think it odd that a stranger would offer up her home like that.

“There’s an inn.” Henry told her, “Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.”

“Oh great. I think I’ll get a room there.” Emma said as she went to grab her wallet to pay for her cocoa. “Damn it.” She cursed when she realized she didn’t have her wallet.

Regina stood up, put some money on the counter then looked at Henry, “Why don’t you help her get her things? I’ll see you at home.”

“Yeah okay.” He said to her.

Regina headed for the door as Emma called out thanks and Regina smiled just before she went out the door.

Ruby took Emma over to Granny’s. “We don’t get a lot of people through here.” She said as she took Emma upstairs and to one of the many empty rooms.

“At least it will be quiet.” Emma said as Ruby opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. She poked her head in and looked around, “This will do just fine.”

Emma took her time walking back to Mary Margaret’s house.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” She said to Mary Margaret and David as soon as she went inside.

“We weren’t worried.” David lied and Emma smiled at him.

Emma went upstairs where her bedroom was and they could hear her rummaging around.

“Are you looking for something?” David asked coming upstairs. He looked at the bag on her bed half stuffed with clothes then to her.

“I can’t stay here.” She said to him, “I know you guys mean well but you have a new baby and I don’t want to get in the way.”

David started to say something in protest but Emma interrupted him, “I just think it would be easier for me to just be by myself for a while.”

All he could do was say okay then he went back downstairs and let her finish packing. When she was finished she came downstairs with two bags and looked over at them.

“You are always welcome here.” Mary Margaret told her.

Emma smiled, “Thanks.”

Henry grabbed one of Emma’s bags from her as she opened the front door.

“You don’t have to carry my bag.” Emma told them as they walked down the street.

“It’s okay.” He told her.

Henry looked around Emma’s small room then sat down on the bed.

“So what do you want to do?” He asked her.

Emma sat down next to him, “Look kid, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to hang around just to keep an eye on me.”

Henry stood up his feelings hurt, “I’m not. I just wanted to hang out with my mom.” He told her then opened the door and shut it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was sitting in her home office when she heard the front door open and close. She got up and saw Henry walking slowly up the stairs.

“Henry?” She called to him.

He turned around and looked down at her. He had been crying and Regina could tell he was still upset.

“Come here.” She said to him as she held out her hand.

He walked slowly down the stairs and stood in front of her. She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her.

“How’s she supposed to remember me if she doesn’t want to spend time with me?” He mumbled against Regina’s shoulder.

Regina pulled back, wiped the tears off his face, “I know how frustrated you are Henry. Believe me I do, but she will remember. It’s just going to take some time.”

“How can you be sure?” He asked her.

“Because you believe she will.” Regina said to him, “So I know it’s got to be true.”

Emma sat in her small quiet room unsure of what to do. Storybrooke really wasn’t a bustling city and from what little she saw of the town there wasn’t much to do. She got up and looked out the window of her room. There was hardly any traffic driving down the road and only a couple of people walking around.

Emma was feeling restless so she put on her jacket and headed out the door. She wandered down Main Street until she stood in front of Mr. Gold's store again. She hesitated a moment then pushed on the door and went in. A small bell jingled over the door. The woman from earlier was nowhere to be found.

Emma browsed through the store wondering where all this crap had come from. A sword hanging on the wall caught her attention. She looked around then carefully took it off the wall and unsheathed it. The silver blade shined even in the dimly lit store.

"Find something you like?"

Emma jumped and almost dropped the weapon. She turned around to see a nicely dressed man with thin brown hair and crooked teeth smiling at her.

"Uh no." she said putting the sword back. "

"Mr. Gold I presume?"

"The one and only." He said with a smile that made Emma uneasy.

"What is all this junk?" She asked him.

"It's not junk Dearie." He told her his hands behind his back, "They’re memories. Old for some, new for others."

"You got any of my memories stashed around here somewhere?" She asked looking at him.

He looked around, “I don’t think so dearie.”

“You have anything in your junk drawer that can bring back my memories?” She asked him.

He stepped closer to her, “I think that only thing that could bring back your memories would be magic.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t believe in magic.”

“Ah a pity.” He said as he smiled her, his crooked teeth showing.

“Yeah, sure.” Emma said as she headed for the door. She looked back at him and he was still standing there with a creepy smile on his face. “Uh, see ya later.” She said before making a quick exit.

She walked down Main Street and people smiled at her and came up to talk to her but Emma had no clue who these people were. She wished she could remember, wish a name would pop into her head or a face would be familiar to her but nothing was coming to her and she was starting to get frustrated.

Dr. Whale had told her he was hopeful that her memories would come back and he seemed more hopeful than Emma at that point. But if one more person told her, “It’s just going to take some time.” She was seriously going to punch them in the face.

A dog came racing around the corner and knocked her to the ground. He jumped on her and licked her face.

“Pongo, No!” A man yelled as he raced up the sidewalk.

He got to Emma just as she got to her feet.

“I’m sorry Emma.” The man said as he grabbed the dog’s leash. “Sometimes Pongo here has a mind of his own.”

Emma smiled and patted the dog on the head, “Pongo? Like from the movie?”

“Um, you could say that.” The man said as he adjusted his wire framed glasses.

“I loved that movie.” Emma said to him then looked back at the dog.

“I hope you don’t find this too forward of me…” He started to say and Emma already didn’t like the sound of what he was going to propose.

“But I’m a psychiatric counselor and I wanted to know if perhaps you would like to come and talk to me some time.” He said to her, “Maybe I can help you recover some of your memories.”

“And how are you going to do that Doc?” Emma asked skeptical, “Are you going to hypnotize me? Have me regress to the age of 5 and relive my life again till something just clicks in my brain and I remember?”

“I… I can see that perhaps maybe you’re not open to my methods.” He smiled awkwardly at her and started to walk off, “If you do change your mind, my office is just down the street.”

He crossed the street and continued on his way.

Emma continued down the street and ended up at Granny’s diner. She went in and this time slid into a quiet booth far in the back. She sat for almost 5 minutes just watching the people come in before picking up a menu and looked for something to eat.

“The cheeseburgers are pretty good here.”

Emma put the menu down and looked up to see Regina standing by her table.

“ _You_ eat cheeseburgers?” Emma asked, her eyebrows raised.

“No.” Regina said with a smile.

“I didn’t think so.” Emma said.

“I eat bacon cheeseburgers.” Regina said as she casually walked away and sat at the counter on one of the stools.

Emma slid out from the booth and sat down next to Regina. “Where’s Henry?”

“At home. I’m just picking up dinner.” Regina told her.

“You left him home alone?” Emma asked, “What is he like, 9 or 10?”

“He’s 13.” Regina told her, “And I have faith he won’t burn the house down while I’m gone for 10 minutes.”

Ruby came out from the kitchen with a big brown paper bag and handed it to Regina. She grabbed the bag and looked at Emma, “I know how overwhelming this must be for you to not remember anyone or anything but Henry is your son and he wants to help you.”

“I .. just…” Emma started to say.

“He just wants to help.” Regina told her then turned and walked away.

When she got outside of the diner she took in a ragged breath. It was so hard for her every time she came across Emma now that they were back home. She let out a small laugh at the irony. Emma was so scared that when they got home Regina would just forget what happened between them while in Litchfield but now it was Regina who worried that Emma would never remember, never know that Regina loves her.

Before going home Regina stopped into Mr. Gold’s shop.

“Before you ask, no I haven’t finished your potion.” He told her coming around from behind the counter. “I’ve run into a few roadblocks.”

“Figure out a way passed them.” Regina told him.

“Why are you so willing to owe me a favor just to get Emma’s memory back?” He asked her.

“My reasoning is none of your business.” Regina told him, a hand on her hip.

He smirked at her, “Always the mysterious one aren’t you?”

“Just do what you have to do.” She told him then turned on her heels and left.

She didn’t know any other way to help Emma than to threaten other people into helping. It’s not like there was a real reason for Regina to hang around Emma all the time hoping something would spark in Emma’s brain. But maybe she’d just have to find reasons to be around her.

Regina and Henry ate dinner in silence before he asked to go to Mary Margaret’s. He grabbed his backpack and left.

Once he was gone Regina went up to her bedroom. She sat down on her big lonely bed and kicked off her heels then got up and went into her master bathroom. She turned the water on in her bathtub and as it slowly filled the tub she went over to the counter and looked into the mirror. She turned around and looked back at the tub as she started to unzip her dress. It dropped to her ankles and she was left in her black bra and matching underwear.

Regina felt something, a strange feeling washed over her. She turned around and jumped.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” She yelled as she tried covering up.

In her mirror was a smirking wide-eyed Walsh.

She grabbed her robe and put it on, tying the belt around her waist tight. She turned off the water running in the tub then returned to the mirror, “What are you doing?” She asked.

“I came to find out how Emma is.” He told her.

“Now you care?” Regina asked, “You could have gotten her killed.”

“I never wanted Emma to get hurt. I never thought anything bad would happen to her.” Walsh told her his eyes shifted downward.

Regina squinted at him and then it dawned on her, “You love her don’t you?”

She stepped closer to the counter and continued to stare at him, “At first it was just to help Zelena but, you actually fell for her and wanted to marry her despite Zelena’s plans didn’t you?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He said to her as he blushed.

“I don’t have to have Emma’s super power to know you’re lying.” Regina said to him, “How can you love her and then put her in such danger like that?”

“Hello Pot, I’m kettle.” He said to her.

Regina folded her arms across her chest.

“Please tell me how Emma is?” Walsh asked.

“She lost her memory of the last 3 years. She doesn’t know who anyone is or that she’s lived here for 3 years.” Regina told him. “Was that your doing? Did leaving the prison cause her to lose her memories?”

“No, I promise you I had nothing to do with her memory loss.” He told her.

“Can you do anything to bring it back?” She asked him.

“No I’m afraid not.” He told her, almost ashamed.

“You’re useless to me then.” Regina told him, “And you’re useless to Emma.”

“I’m sorry Regina.” He said to her.

“Don’t apologize to me you weak man.” She said to him. “The one good thing about all this is she forgot about you too.”

He disappeared from the mirror.

Regina didn’t even bother with her bath anymore as the water was now cold. She let it run down the drain then went into her bedroom.

She got dressed in a pair of slacks and button down shirt before slipping her heels back on. She went down stairs and out the front door.

Henry knocked on Emma’s door and waited.

“Hey kid.” She said when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

She moved aside and let him in then shut the door behind him.

“Does your mom know where you’re at?” She asked him as he sat down on the foot of her bed.

“I told her I was going to Mary Margaret’s.” He told her, “And I will but I wanted to see you first.”

Emma crossed the room and sat down in a small plush chair.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” She told him, “I was just feeling a little smothered by everyone.”

“I wanted to give you something.” He said to her as he unzipped his backpack.

He pulled out two big walkie-talkies and held one out to her.

She took it and then gave him a look.

“You gave me one of these when you first came to town because my mom didn’t want us around each other.” He told her and he turned his on.

“I figured maybe if you wanted to talk we could do it this way again.” He told her.

Emma looked at the walkie-talkie then back at Henry who looked like he really needed her to want this.

“Sure. No problem.” She said as she clicked her radio on.

“I’m on channel 5.” He told her and she turned her radio to channel 5.

“Cool.” She said then put the walkie down on the desk that was by her.

Silence filled the room as they sat quietly for a minute.

“What can I do to help you remember?” He asked her.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know Henry.”

Henry stood up and slung one of the straps to his backpack over his shoulder, “I’ll think of something I promise.”

Emma stood up too as Henry headed for the door. She opened the door for him, “I believe you kid.” She said and with a quick turn Henry wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her tight.

She stood frozen for a few seconds, completely stiff before she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze.

He didn’t say another word as he left and shut the door behind him.

Emma sat down on her bed. She felt bad because she knew how hard Henry wanted her to remember. She knew probably everyone in the town wanted her to remember. Aside from getting her head shrunk by the town head-shrinker she couldn’t think of what else she could do that would jog her memory.

Everyone was polite to her, they smiled and said hello and nodded at her when they saw her and Emma reciprocated but it didn’t mean anything to her because she didn’t know who these people were.

“Emma? Can you hear me? Come in.” The walkie-talkie chirped interrupting her thoughts.

Emma got up and grabbed the walkie from the desk and hit the button, “I think you’re supposed to say over when you’re done talking.” Emma said into the radio.

“Good night.” He said, “Over.”

“Good night kid.” She responded, “Over.”

There was a knock at her door and at first she thought it was Henry, “I said over Henry that means end of conversation.” Emma said smiling as she opened the door expecting to see Henry.

“Sorry not Henry.” Regina said to her with a smile. Her smiled faded, “Wait, Henry was here?” She asked.

“Come in.” Emma said opening the door wider. “And yes Henry was here but he just left.”

Regina looked around Emma’s room. She saw the bags that she had brought over from Mary Margaret’s sitting on the floor unpacked.

“What can I do for you Madam Mayor?” Emma asked as she shut the door.

“Did you enjoy your cheeseburger?” Regina asked.

Emma arched an eyebrow, “You really came all this way to ask if I enjoyed my dinner?”

“No.” Regina said to her, “I came to see how you were doing.”

“You mean since the last time you saw me a few hours ago?” Emma asked with a smile.

“I’m very concerned when it comes to my _constituents_.” Regina said to her.

“Did I even vote for you?” Emma asked.

Regina smiled and Emma returned it. And for a brief moment Regina saw the old Emma.

“I’m fine aside from being completely frustrated that I haven’t remembered anything.” Emma said with a sigh.

Regina reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but pulled back, “I’m really not good at pep talks.”

Emma laughed, “Somehow I suspected that.”

Regina took a step back, “You will remember Emma. You have a whole town that still believes in you.”

“What about you?” Emma asked, “Do you believe in me too?”

Regina headed for door and opened it, she smiled sadly at her then said just before slipping out the door, “More than you know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke after a restless night of trying to sleep. She had another strange dream about an apple tree and she couldn’t figure out why.

She sat quietly in Granny’s diner in a booth in the back and sipped at her black coffee.

“Can I get you anything else?” Ruby asked as she came to her table.

Emma looked up at her with tired eyes. She wanted to make a quip about how there’s nothing on the menu about getting her memories back but she was too tired to even joke.

“No, thank you.” She said then went to back to sipping her coffee.

Emma was staring into her coffee cup when the bell above the door tinkled.

“Morning Regina.” Ruby said and Emma looked up.

‘Why am I smiling?’ She thought to herself then wiped the smile from her lips.

Regina stood at the counter and talked to Ruby for a moment then turned around and spotted Emma sitting alone in a booth.

“You should probably eat some toast or something with your coffee.” Regina said to her and Emma looked up.

“Coffee is just fine.” Emma told her.

“Okay but…” Regina looked around then leaned over to Emma, “Granny’s coffee has been known to burn a hole in even the strongest of stomachs.”

“I think I can handle it.” Emma said smiling.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Regina said smiling back then she turned and went back to the counter to grab her to-go cup of tea.

Should Regina feel bad for flirting with Emma when she doesn’t even remember her? This is what popped into Regina’s head as she headed out the door. Then a horrible thought came to her, what if Emma remembered who Regina was but didn’t remember her feelings for her? What if she went back to hating her?

Regina cursed under her breath and got into her car.

Emma finished her coffee then left the diner. She walked around some of the town then headed down by the water and stood on the sand and watched the waves roll in.

_Blurp_

Emma looked around.

_Gurgle blurp rumble blurp_

She clutched at her stomach. “Oh god.” She said and rushed back to her room.

Regina sat in her office at the Town Hall and looked over paperwork. She pushed it away, sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.

She thought about Emma. Regina felt helpless when it came to Emma and her memory lost. Helplessness made her feel weak and being weak was never something Regina was comfortable with but aside from using magic Regina couldn’t think of any other way of helping Emma regain her memories.

“God help me.” Emma said as she lay on her back on the bed. She rubbed her stomach as it gurgled.

“Emma, come in.” Henry’s voice came over the radio.

Emma groaned as she rolled off the bed and grabbed the radio from the desk, “Henry, you have to say over when you’re done talking.” She told him again, “Over.”

“Sorry about that I forgot.” He said, “Over.”

“What’s going on?” She asked him, “Over.”

“Will you go somewhere with me after school?” He asked, “Uh Over.”

Emma paused for a moment as she put a hand on her stomach. She was sure it would be fine but then right?

“Sure, kid.” She said, “Over.”

“Okay see you later.” He said and Emma knew he was smiling.

“Over.”

Emma lied back down on her bed and eventually fell asleep. She dreamed of her time in prison.

The walls were grey, the windows were high which let little light in and they had bars on them. Emma walked around confused because this didn’t look like the prison she was in 13 years ago. Women passed by her, faceless women. She heard her last name being called out by various voices. She turned around and a woman standing near her, a blonde whose face was blurred called her by her first name.

Emma…. Emma…. Emma can you hear me? Over.

Emma woke up in bed and looked around.

“Emma it’s Henry, I’m on my way.” Henry said over the radio, “Over.”

She reached over and snatched the radio from the night stand, “Okay Henry.” She said, “Over.”

Emma tossed the radio on the bed next to her then lied back down. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the jail and the faceless blonde again.

A knock at her door got her up. She opened it and Henry stood smiling with his backpack on.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Sure.” She said and grabbed her jacket before shutting the door and following him downstairs.

They started walking down the street then headed for the forest.

“Where are we going?” She asked him after 15 minutes.

“To the playground.” He told her.

“You have to walk through the forest to get to it?” Emma asked as she stepped carefully over a small fallen tree trunk.

“Yeah.” He said just as they got to a clearing.

Emma stood and looked at the playground structure. “That doesn’t look too safe.” She said seeing all the pointy edges.

She followed him up a rope ladder and they sat down on a small wooden landing.

“So you brought me out here to show me the new playground your mom built?” Emma asked a little confused.

“No.” He said as he took off his backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out a thick brown leather bound book. “I wanted to show you this.”

“A book?” Emma asked, “You brought me all the way out here to show me a book?”

“It’s not just any book.” He told her.

Henry knew the magic the book possessed. It helped Emma believe after he fell into a coma and it helped him remember after a curse drove them out of Storybrooke and he forgot. So he hoped that if Emma just held it like before she would remember everything.

“Here.” He said holding it out to her.

Emma looked suspiciously at the book as she read the cover. “It’s a fairy-tale book?” She asked him, “Why do you have a book about fairy-tales?”

“Just take it.” He told her.

Emma took the book from him, not even bothering to open it and flip through the pages.

Henry waited.

“Well?” He asked looking at her.

“Well what?” She asked him.

“Do you remember?” He asked.

“Remember what?” Emma asked him as she held the book out to him.

“Just forget it.” He said as he sighed and his shoulders slumped. He took the book from her then put it back in his bag.

“Isn’t that the problem?” Emma joked.

Henry got up and started climbing down the ladder.

“What’d I say?” She asked getting up and going after him.

He started to walk towards the path and Emma caught up with him, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Do you even want your memory back?” He asked her getting upset.

“Of course I do.” Emma said as she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away from her, “It’s like you’re not even trying to remember.”

“I don’t know how to get my memories back Henry. It’s only been a little while since I woke up. You have to give me time.” She told him.

He just shook his head at her and then turned and walked away.

Emma was lost. She felt like she was letting Henry down but she was truthful when she said she didn’t know what to do. It’s not like she could close her eyes really tight and just wish that her memories would come back. Or could she?

She stood under the big trees and closed her eyes. “Please, please let me get my memories back.” She whispered quietly.

A gentle breeze blew and Emma opened her eyes. Nothing.

“Damn it.” She cursed under her breath as she headed out of the forest.

When Emma got back into town she headed straight to Granny’s diner. She sat in her usual booth and looked through the menu.

“Coffee?” Ruby asked standing by her table holding a freshly brewed pot.

“Get that away from me.” Emma said as her stomach let out a small rumble just from the smell.

Ruby smiled and headed back behind the counter.

She wasn’t really that hungry so she just sat back in the booth, ordered a ginger ale and watched as people came and went.

She sat in the booth till the dinner rush started to come in before she got up and left.

Emma stared at Mary Margaret’s closed front door. She hesitated then knocked.

David answered the door and smiled when he saw her.

“Come in.” He said and Emma stepped inside.

Mary Margaret was in the kitchen cooking but stopped and wiped her hands off on a dish towel before walking into the open living room.

“Emma, I’m so glad you’re here.” She said and hugged her without thinking.

She pulled back when Emma stiffened in her arms. “I’m sorry.” She said blushing slightly.

“So what brings you here?” David asked as he ushered Emma to the dining room table where they all sat down.

“Who was I here?” Emma asked looking at them both, “What kind of life did I live?”

David looked at Mary Margaret, the look said, ‘How the hell do you tell your daughter that she is the savior and saved this town and the people in it more than a few times?’

“You were sheriff for a while.” Mary Margaret said to her.

Emma chuckled, “I was sheriff? Really?”

“Yes, you were sheriff in our town till David took over.” Mary Margaret told her, “It’s not that hard to believe, at least not for David and I. You were a bounty hunter in Boston and you do have that super power of yours.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed, “How do you know about the super power?”

“We know a lot about you Emma.” David said to her.

“I suppose you would in 3 years huh?” Emma asked them.

“You’ve helped a lot of people in this town Emma.” Mary Margaret told her, “Even if you can’t remember it right now.”

“You should really let them repay you. Let them help jog your memory.” David said as he went to Neal’s crib to check on him.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” She asked getting up and going back into the kitchen.

“I’d like that.” Emma said.

While they sat and ate David and Mary Margaret told Emma about when she first came to Storybrooke.

“The Mayor seems to be in a lot of the stories you told me.” Emma said as Mary Margaret cleared the dishes from the table.

“She really didn’t like me very much either.” Emma said to David.

“She had reason to.” David told her, “She thought you were here to take Henry away from her. Henry is all Regina had.”

“But now we’re okay?” Emma asked, “Regina and I?”

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, “You two have been through a lot together. And you both love Henry very much.” Mary Margaret told her.

“So we’re friends?” Emma asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” David told her, “But you do have Henry in common and he seems to bring the two of you together.”

“I see.” Emma said as she stood up, “I hate to eat and run but I think I better make it an early night. I need to make some stuff up with Henry.”

“Oh?” Mary Margaret asked with a tilt of the head.

“Yeah he invited me to his playground and then asked me to hold some old book of fairy-tales.” Emma said as she put her jacket on, “I think he thought it would somehow bring my memories back. Like a book of fairy-tales has some kind of magic in it or something.”

“You’d be surprised what believing in something can do.” Mary Margaret said with a smile. She resisted the urge to hug Emma while they stood by the open front door.

“Thanks again.” Emma said to them before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

When Emma got to her room she shut the door, took off her jacket and grabbed the walkie from her night stand.

“Henry, can you hear me?” Emma asked and she waited for a response.

Two minutes of dead air.

“Come on kid, I just want to talk to you.”

Still no response.

Emma sighed, “Look I’m sorry Henry and I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?”

Again she waited for a response. When she didn’t get one she put the walkie back on the night stand and lied down on the bed and stared at the cracked ceiling.

“You forgot to say over.” Henry’s voice came over the radio. “Over.”

Emma smiled. She rolled over and grabbed the walkie, “How about we lose the over and just talk huh?” She said to him.

“Okay.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday. Do you have any plans?” Emma asked as she looked at the calendar that was hanging on the wall in her room.

“No.” He said.

“Okay so let’s go on an adventure tomorrow.” Emma said to him.

“What kind of adventure?”

“I don’t know. That’s up to you.” Emma said, “You’re the one that knows this town. So let’s do something and see if it will jog my memories.”

“You mean it?” He asked and Emma could tell how happy he was.

“Of course.” She said to him, “Tomorrow it’s just going to be me and you kid.”

“Like old times.” Henry said to her.

“Sure, like old times.” She repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning a knock on the door woke Emma up. She opened her eyes and looked at the bedside clock that read just after 8 am.

Another knock.

“Gimme a minute Henry.” She called out knowing it was him.

She grabbed a pair of jeans from her bag of clothes and slipped them on then opened the door.

“You’re not ready.” He said looking at her as he walked in. He pulled at one of the straps of his backpack to adjust it.

“I didn’t think you’d be up this early on a Saturday. Most kids like to sleep in or watch cartoons or something.” She said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

“I think you should know I’m not like most kids.” Henry called out.

Henry sat on Emma’s bed for almost 20 minutes waiting for her before she finally came out of the bathroom.

“Okay I’m ready.” She said and they headed out the door.

Emma followed Henry as they walked and walked.

“Here we are.” He said as he stopped.

Emma watched as water rushed under a tall concrete bridge. She read the white sign that was there. “Troll bridge?” She asked looking at him.

“Toll bridge.” He corrected her.

“Okay and why did we come to the toll bridge?” Emma asked him.

“This is where Mary Margaret and David fell in love.” Henry told her, “Well fell back in love anyways.”

“Why do I need to see a bridge of where your school teacher and her husband fell in love?” She asked.

“Because she’s not just my school teacher.” He told her then he paused, “She’s your friend too. She was the first friend you had in this town.”

“I had dinner with them last night and she never mentioned that.” Emma told him.

“David was in a bad accident and had amnesia once too. He woke up in the hospital then wandered off.” Henry told her, “This is where Mary Margaret found him.”

Emma bent down and picked up a small smooth stone and tossed it into the river. It made a plunk sound as it hit the water.

“It’s kind of nice here.” Emma said to him and he smiled at her.

After staying at the toll bridge for a while they then moved on to the next stop.

“Should we be going underground? Emma asked as she followed Henry, who held a small flashlight to light their way.

“It’s safe now.” Henry told her as they walked into the mine entrance.

They walked a little further in and stopped as they got to one of the abandoned mining carts.

“You saved my life in one of these abandoned mines.” He told her.

“What the hell were you doing playing in an abandoned mine!?”

A big smile appeared on his face.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked him.

“That was such a mom thing to say.” He told her.

She looked at him, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I was looking for something.” He told her.

“What?” Emma asked him.

“Proof.” He told her, “Proof someone loved and believed in me.”

“And you found that?” She asked.

“Like I said, you saved me.” He told her.

Emma looked at him sadly, “What about your mom? Doesn’t she love you?”

“I didn’t think she did.” Henry told her, “But when you came to town a lot changed.”

“Can we get out of here now?” She asked looking around, “It’s a little creepy in here.”

They walked back into town and stood in front of the clock tower. Henry looked up at it then at Emma and smiled.

“It’s a clock tower.” She said to him.

“The clock hands didn’t move till you decided to stay in town.” Henry told her.

“I’m sure it was just coincidence.” Emma told him. “Is there a library underneath it?” She asked as she got closer.

He followed her and they went inside.

She wandered up and down the aisles of shelves filled with books.

“Emma?” Henry asked as he followed her, “Do you believe in fairy-tales?

Emma was flipping through a book she pulled off the shelf. She looked at him, “No.”

She saw the disappointment on his face and she thought she’d better explain.

“I didn’t have anyone to tell me fairy-tale bedtime stories, Henry.” Emma told him, “I was in group homes and foster care. For kids like me who grew up in a broken system like that, there is no happily ever after.”

He looked at her, sadness washed over his face.

“Hey, don’t feel bad for me.” Emma told him as she closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

“I do.” Henry told her, “Because these last three years, you believed.”

“Believed what?” Emma asked him.

“In everything.” He told her.

“Henry? Are you in here hiding again?” A voice called out and Henry smiled.

“No Belle. I’m here with my mom.” He said stepping out of the aisle as Emma followed him.

“Oh Emma.” Belle said smiling, “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah same here.” Emma said to her.

“So can I help you find a book?” Belle asked them.

“No thanks. Henry was just showing me around town.” Emma told her.

“For the next place we’ll need your car.” Henry told her as they headed to the door.

He waved bye to Belle before they left.

They walked to her car and got in. “Okay now where?”

“Just start heading out of town.” Henry told her.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows but started the car. She drove down the main road and kept driving till Henry eventually told her to pull over.

Henry got out of the car and Emma followed him.

“What’s so important out here?” Emma asked him looking around.

Henry pointed, “That.”

Emma looked at what he was pointing at then looked back at him, “Why am I looking at a road sign that says ‘Welcome to Storybrooke.’?”

“It used to be a big wooden hand-painted sign. It had river stones at the base holding it up.” He told her as he looked at the sign.

“And?” Emma asked confused.

“It was replaced with this simple sign 3 years ago.” Henry told her.

“Henry, will you get to the point?” She asked him.

“You crashed into the old sign.” He told her, “The sheriff came out and arrested you for drinking and driving.”

Emma’s brow furrowed, “I wouldn’t drive drunk.”

“I’ve mentioned your relationship with my mom has been complicated right?” Henry asked her.

“Wow your mom really hated me huh?” Emma asked as they got back into the car.

“She did.” Henry told her, “But she doesn’t anymore.”

Emma drove them back in town and she parked her car on Main Street and they got out.

“Is the tour over?” Emma asked him.

“Just one more spot.” He told her and they walked across the street and headed down to the water.

“This is where your old playground was.” Emma said.

“My castle was here.” Henry told her, “I’d come here to be alone. Sometimes it was to hide from my mom. Sometimes I would just sit, look out at the water and think.”

She looked at him.

“I was kind of a loner.” He told her.

“Yeah I know what you mean kid.” Emma said to him.

“When you decided to stay the town changed.” Henry told her, “You don’t know what you brought to the people here.”

“What could I have possibly brought to Storybrooke Henry?” She asked him.

“Hope.” He told her.

She scoffed, “You talk about me like I’m some kind of miracle worker that came to save a dying town or something.”

She looked around, “The town seems fine Henry and people in it seem fine too.”

“They weren’t.” He told her, “They were living in a fog before you saved them. None of them knew who they were. They weren’t happy.”

Emma sighed. She had no clue what to tell Henry. The way he spoke about her as if she was some kind of big hero was hard for her to hear and understand. Emma had always done her best to keep under the radar. She never made a big fuss and she never got noticed and this was something she actually prided herself on.

Now she’s standing in a town she doesn’t remember listening to a boy, her son say things about her that seemed so against her normal instinct.

“I know it’s confusing now.” Henry told her, “But when your memories come back you’ll see. You’ll see what you’ve done and how much you mean to people here.”

Emma looked out at the water, “If you say so.”

After Henry’s tour of town he and Emma went to Gran’s diner for lunch.

“Your mom does know where you are right?” Emma asked as they slid into what she was now mentally calling her booth.

“Yeah.” Henry told her as he picked up a menu.

Emma gave him a look.

“She does. I promise.” He told her then went back to reading the menu.

Emma picked up her menu and stared at it for a good while.

“Menu hasn’t changed since this place opened.”

Emma looked up and smiled when she saw Regina standing by her table.

Henry scooted over, “You should sit with us.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose. I’m just grabbing a quick sandwich before I head back to the office.” Regina said to him.

“So you’d rather eat alone in a small stuffy office than sit and have lunch with your son and the town amnesiac?” Emma asked her.

Regina smiled. She was going to mention that her Mayoral office was anything but small and stuffy but instead she slid into the booth next to Henry.

Ruby came to the booth and was surprised to see Regina sitting with Henry and Emma.

“So what can I get you three?” Ruby asked as she held her up her order pad, pen already pressed down to write.

“Uh, can I get a cheeseburger and a diet Coke please?” Emma asked as she closed her menu and put it down on the table.

“Sure.” Ruby said and scribbled on her pad.

She looked at Regina, “And for you Madam Mayor?”

“I’d like a turkey club.” Regina said.

“Anything to drink?”

“A Coke will be just fine.” Regina told her.

“And for you Henry?” Ruby asked.

“Same as my mom.” Henry said.

Ruby looked from Emma to Regina then to Henry again.

“A turkey club and coke.” Henry clarified for her.

“Gotcha.” She said then took their menus and went back to the kitchen.

The three of them sat quietly not really knowing what to say to each other.

“So Henry took me on a small tour of the town. He was hoping it would jumpstart my memories.” Emma said to Regina.

“Any luck?” Regina asked.

“No.” Emma said quietly, “But this is a very beautiful town.”

Regina smiled, “It has its moment.”

Ruby brought them their drinks then headed over to a customer who came in and sat down at the counter.

“Maybe you can show me around the rest of the town.” Emma said to Regina, “Some of your favorite spots.”

Regina hid her smile, “I think I could find time for that.”

Henry cleared his throat and Regina had completely forgotten he was there for a minute.

Ruby came with their food and placed it on the table in front of them.

“Anything else I can get for you?” She asked them and they said no so she moved on to another customer.

They all ate silently for the majority of their meal.

“Ugh, I can’t.” Emma said as she sat back and pushed her plate away from her.

Regina wiped her face and looked at Emma’s plate, “You’re kind of a light weight now aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Emma asked.

“I mean, you have like, what? Two maybe three more bites of your burger and about eight fries left.” Regina said to her.

“Your point?” Emma asked her, an eyebrow arched.

“I’m just saying, I’ve seen you eat before.” Regina said to her, “And you’ve packed away more than that.”

“Are you saying I’m a pig?” Emma asked her.

Regina smiled, “No, I’m just making an observation.”

Ruby came by with the bill and Regina grabbed it before Emma could.

“Allow me.” Regina said as she slid out of the booth and went up to the cash register.

“Your mom called me a pig.” Emma said to Henry, “She can deny it all she wants but she totally called me a pig.”

Henry laughed as he and Emma got out of the booth.

“So why don’t I come by your room at the inn when I have some free time.” Regina said to Emma, “To take you on that tour.”

“Okay that sounds good.” Emma said to her. She looked at Henry, “Thanks for taking me around today. Even though it didn’t help me remember anything it was still fun.”

Henry moved in and hugged her and Emma wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. Emma let him go and Regina put an arm around his shoulders.

Regina looked at Henry, “I’m assuming you have homework that you still need to finish.”

“I’m going right home to finish it.” He told her then said goodbye and left.

“Thank you for lunch.” Emma said to her.

“Sure.” Regina said smiling, “Well I better get going.”

“Oh yeah okay.” Emma said to her.

Emma stood in the middle of the busy diner and watched as Regina walked out the door.

“You need anything else Emma?” Ruby asked her.

“No. I think for once, I’m good.” Emma said smiling at her then headed for the door and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina sat in her office at her desk, her paperwork long forgotten. She thought about the lunch she had with Emma and Henry. It almost seemed like Emma was her old self again. She knew though that wasn’t the case, she knew that Emma still had no memories of the last 3 years, no memories of their time in jail together and no memories of their feelings for each other.

She sat and thought about the day Emma woke up. It was a happy day for her till the words, “Who are you?” shattered everything.

She had been sitting by Emma’s bed side silently pleading for her to wake up. She looked over Emma’s bruised face and the bandages on her head. She thought back on the horror she witnessed as Zelena went after Emma, how helpless she felt.

She held her hand, her thumb lightly stroking the back of it. She spoke quietly to her, sometimes she threatened her, and sometimes she begged her. But most of the time she just kept telling Emma that she loved her.

She hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep till there was a tugging on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Emma stirring in bed, saw her eyes start to flutter. Regina asked if Emma could hear her, and then the most amazing thing happened. Emma opened her eyes and looked right at Regina.

She wasn’t expecting what followed next when Emma asked “Who are you?”

Regina’s heart sank and Emma started to panic. She yanked her hand from Regina’s and started yelling, “I don’t know you. Get away from me! Where am I?”

Regina did her best to calm Emma down but every time she tried touching Emma she would pull back and scream more.

Finally a nurse and Dr. Whale came rushing into the room. The nurse practically pushed Regina out of the way as she went to help Emma.

“What did you do?” Whale asked Regina.

“Nothing.” She said quietly.

Emma was hyperventilating and just staring at Regina with fear in her eyes.

“You should leave.” The nurse said to Regina as Dr. Whale was now attending to Emma.

“I.. I don’t … I can’t.” Regina said to the nurse.

“You’re upsetting her. You should leave now.” The nurse said and took Regina by the arm and ushered her out of the room. She went back into Emma’s room then closed the door leaving Regina standing in the hall alone, confused and in shock.

Regina stood staring at Emma’s closed hospital room door. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over. She stepped forward and almost pushed open the door and went back in but she stopped herself, her hand dropped from the door handle.

She turned and walked down the hall and right out of the hospital.

She wasn’t entirely sure how she had gotten home but once inside she sunk to her knees and cried.

She cried because she and Emma had just been through Hell. Regina had to watch as Zelena beat her almost to death then begged and pleaded when the doctor ripped Emma away from her and wheeled her from the prison. She had thought she had lost Emma forever.

But when she talked to Walsh and found out that Emma was still alive and still so close she believed that once they got home and Emma woke up that everything would be okay.

She was wrong.

The air was sucked from her lungs and her heart broke when Emma looked at her with fear in her eyes rather than love.

Her world was turned to ash when Emma uttered the words, “Who are you?”

Regina sat on the floor, her back against the front door and closed her eyes.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there but it had gotten dark outside and Regina was still on the marble floor by the front door.

There was a knock at the door and Regina didn’t move. The lights were off in the house and she was hoping whoever it was would think she was sleeping and just go away.

“Regina?”

She sighed when she heard David’s voice. She knew he wouldn’t go away as easily as most people.

She got up from the floor and wiped the tear stains from her face. She took in a deep breath and let it out before steeling herself, her face showed no emotion as she opened to door.

“Hello David, come in.” She said to him.

“I just came from the hospital.” David told her as Regina shut the front door.

“Emma woke up.” He said to her.

“I know I was there when she did.” Regina said to him.

David looked at her, “Dr. Whale didn’t mention that.”

“I wouldn’t have expected him to.” Regina said as she folded her arms across her chest, “What can I do for you David?”

“She lost the last 3 years of her memories.” David told her, “Dr. Whale won’t even let us in to speak with her.”

“And you want me to what?” Regina asked, “Use my Mayoral powers to force him into letting you talk to Emma?”

David gave her a look, “No. I just….”

“What really happened in that prison?” He asked her.

“I can’t do anything for you David.” Regina told him. She turned and opened the front door and held it open for him.

David left and Regina shut the door behind him.

She went upstairs and sat at the foot of her bed. She was tired and everything ached, her head, her body but mostly her heart.

Regina let out a bitter chuckle.

 _‘It figures, the moment I find happiness, the moment I have love it gets taken from me.’_ She thought.

This is why she decided to close off her heart after Graham. She didn’t want to feel like this ever again. She didn’t want to need anyone, didn’t want to let her walls down and let someone in because no matter what happened she could never truly be happy.

She never expected Emma to change that for her. She never expected that a woman she despised, a woman she was jealous of would be the one person that broke through everything and let her love again.

Now Emma sat in a hospital bed with no memory of who Regina was or that they loved each other and Regina felt her heart start to harden to protect itself again.

“Please, Emma…..” She said quietly to herself as she started to cry again.

Regina didn’t sleep at all last night because every time she closed her eyes Emma was there. She saw her smiling, felt the hungry kisses they shared. She also saw Emma bloody, hurt and unconscious on the floor.

Every time she shut her eyes she remembered how helpless and scared she felt seeing Emma that way. She thought for sure she was going to lose her, thought Emma would die because of her. Because her sister was so jealous and so thirsty for power that she would do anything to kill what Regina loved.

When she finally went to go see Emma again she braced herself for the worst. She thought for sure Emma would have her thrown out of the room but instead she told her to come in and sit down.

It was hard sitting that close to her, hard not begging her to remember. She even went to hold Emma’s hand but pulled back because she didn’t want to scare Emma again.

Before leaving Emma had asked if she would come back and it warmed Regina to think that Emma wanted her to come back.

The next day when she went to see Emma again she was gone. David and Mary Margaret had taken her home.

But now these last few days she had managed to run into Emma and every time her heart would skip a beat and her breath would catch in her throat. God she was so in love with Emma it made her sick.

Tomorrow she would go see Emma and spend time with her under the guise of showing her some of the town.

But for now Regina had paperwork to do and a town to run.

The next morning Regina woke early. She had nervous energy coursing through her. She got up, showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, dark blue blouse and comfortable shoes.

Henry came downstairs to find Regina standing in the kitchen looking confused.

“What’s wrong?” He asked going to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” She said to him with a smile then took a sip of her coffee.

“Are you going to hang out with Emma today?” He asked pouring himself a glass of juice and then putting the carton back in the fridge.

Regina nodded.

“Where are you going to take her?” He asked.

“I don’t really know.” She admitted.

He smiled then gulped down his juice. “I’m sure you’ll figure out something.” He told her as he put his glass in the sink.

“I’m going back upstairs to read.” He told her.

“Try to get outside sometime today.” She told him.

He turned around and looked at her, “Try to have some fun today.”

She smiled at him before he left.

Fun? Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’d had fun.

Where could Regina take Emma?

The crypt? Oh yeah because that’s not enough creepy. ‘And this is where we punched each other for the first time.’

‘How about we revisit the library with the secret elevator you took to slay a dragon that one time?’

‘Let’s go to the jail. Oh yes here’s where we used the Mad Hatter’s hat to open a portal and you got sucked in and your mother followed you and you both ended up in the Enchanted Forest.’

Regina sighed as she headed out the door. She still had no clue what to do but she went to Emma’s and knocked on the door anyways.

Emma opened the door and smiled when she saw Regina.

“Hi.” Regina said standing in the hall. “I thought maybe if you were feeling up to it that’d you’d like to go out.”

“Sure.” Emma said and grabbed her jacket, “Where to?”

“I… I hadn’t really come up with a plan.” Regina told her.

“Well just take me to one of your favorite places.” Emma said as she shut the door behind her.

Regina smiled, “I think I know just the place.”

“Does my driving make you nervous?” Emma asked as she took directions from Regina.

“No, not at all.” Regina said.

“Really?” Emma asked smiling as she shifted, “Because you’ve got a pretty tight grip on the door there.”

“I’m sorry.” Regina said as she put her hands in her lap, “I’m really not used to being a passenger.”

“It’s a control thing.” Emma said as she down shifted and took a corner a little too fast causing Regina to lean over towards Emma.

After Emma rounded the corner Regina sat up, “Control thing?”

“Yeah you like being in control. You hold all the power. You’re the one calling all the shots and whoever’s with you is literally just along for the ride.” Emma said as she took her eyes off the road and looked at her.

Regina smiled nervously at her.

Emma smiled back, her eyes returning to the road.

Regina instructed Emma to turn at the next driveway and they followed the dirt path all the way up to a very large country house.

They got out of the car and Emma looked around, “Is this a horse ranch?”

“It is.” Regina told her as she started to walk to the stables.

Emma followed Regina as she walked passed numerous stalls. They got to the end of the stable and she stood in front of the last stall where a muscular dark brown horse stood.

Regina clicked with her mouth and the horse came sauntering over to the gate and put his head over. Regina gave the horse a pat, “There’s my boy.” She said quietly to him.

Emma came up and stood by Regina, “Who’s this?”

“This is Fireball.” Regina told her.

“Fireball?” Emma asked giving the horse a stroke on the nose.

“Henry named him when he was three.” Regina told her.

“So this is Henry’s horse?” Emma asked.

“No, Henry really doesn’t like to ride.” Regina told her, “Fireball belongs to me.”

“You have your own horse.” Emma said, “Next you’re going to tell me you own the stable too.”

Regina fed Fireball some oats from her hand.

“You own the stable don’t you?” Emma asked.

“I don’t own every horse here if that makes any difference.” Regina said to her smiling.

“Why do you like coming here?” Emma asked, “Why is this your favorite spot?”

Regina smiled, “Because when I’m out riding Fireball nothing else matters.”

Emma gave her a look as if asking to explain.

“Out there it’s just me and Fireball. I feel the wind against me, I hear his hooves beating heavy on the ground. I’m not someone’s mother or the town mayor. I’m not someone people dislike. I’m… I’m….” She tried to explain.

“You’re free.” Emma said petting Fireball. She looked at Regina, “I get it.”

They slowly walked out of the stables and headed down one of the riding paths.

“So, how much did you hate me?” Emma asked catching Regina off guard.

“Honestly?” Regina asked hoping this wouldn’t backfire.

“Sure.”

“I wanted you dead.” She told her.

“Damn.” Emma said quietly. She stopped walking and so did Regina. “And now? Henry says we’re friends now.” Emma said, “But are we?”

“I don’t want you dead Emma.” Regina told her, “In fact it would break my heart if that happened.”

“Because of Henry?” Emma asked.

If only it were that simple.

All Regina did was smile and nod her head.

They headed back and got into Emma’s car.

She turned to Regina, “I don’t remember what happened between us and I may never remember but I want you to know that if I ever made you feel like you weren’t good enough for Henry or you felt threatened that I would take him from you….” She gave Regina a small smile, “I’m sorry.”

Regina reached over to touch Emma’s hand but slowly pulled back. “Thank you.” She said then turned and stared out the windshield.

Emma started the car and shifted into drive then took off down the driveway.

They were quiet the whole ride back into Storybrooke. Emma parked her car out in back of Granny’s diner.

Regina went to get out of the car and Emma grabbed her by the wrist, “Wait.”

Regina flinched at the touch and Emma let her go.

“Did I do something wrong?” Emma asked.

Regina tilted her head, “What?”

“I don’t remember a lot about the day I woke up. They pumped me full of some very good knock out drugs but I know you were there. Did I do something wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Regina said to her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, “I was holding your hand when you woke up and you didn’t really….”

“What?” Emma asked looking at her.

“You just seemed really scared and I didn’t know what to do for you.” Regina said to her.

“Oh.” Emma said quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

Regina let out a small chuckle, “You have nothing to be sorry about Emma.”

They sat quietly for a moment then Regina reached for the car door handle. She couldn’t look at Emma, “I hope your memories come back soon and you remember what you mean to…..” She was trying so hard not to get emotional, “…what you mean to people here.”

She slipped out of the car before Emma could say anything and watched her walk away through the review mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was still confused as she went up to her room at the Inn. She took off her jacket and hung it up then threw herself onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow, shoved her face into it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She stopped screaming and tossed the pillow across the room. She was so frustrated right now yelling was the only thing that made her feel better.

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “Remember damn it!” She told herself, “Just remember!”

A single tear slipped down the side of her face.

Her pity party didn’t last long as the crackling of the radio and Henry’s voice put a stop to it.

“Emma are you home?”

Emma sighed, sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She got up, grabbed her radio then cleared her throat before saying, “Yeah Henry I’m home.”

“Mary Margaret wants to know if you’d like to come over for dinner.”

“What about your mom?” She asked concerned that Henry never seemed to spend any time at home.

There was silence on the radio.

“Henry?”

“Mary Margaret said she can come over too.” He told her.

“No, Henry that’s not….” She sighed, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Okay bye.”

Regina walked into Mr. Gold’s shop and headed straight for the counter. “Where are you Rumple?” She called out.

“Ah Regina.” He said coming out from the back room, “What can I do for you?”

“You know what you can do.” Regina said to him.

“As I have said, I am working on it.” He told her, “And you know as well as I do that these things take time.”

Regina slammed her hand on the counter, “I don’t have time!”

Gold smirked at her then leaned across the counter, “Well you really don’t have a choice now do you?”

They stared at each other, neither one breaking eye contact.

The bell over the door rang and snapped them out of their staring contest.

Regina just turned around and walked out of Gold’s store.

When she got home she slammed the front door behind her. She dug her cellphone out of her jeans pocket. She had turned it off when she went to pick up Emma so that no one could disturb them. She saw that someone had left her a voice message.

She punched in the code and put the ear to her phone.

She listened to the message then hung up.

Mary Margaret had invited her over for dinner with David, Henry and Emma. A family dinner.   
A dinner with the parents.

‘This is a bad idea.’ Regina thought to herself as she called Mary Margaret back. ‘You really shouldn’t do this. It’s going to be awkward.’

“I’d love to come to dinner.” Regina said to her then hung up.

Regina went upstairs and looked through her closet, “What do you wear to a dinner with the woman you love who has no memory of you and with her parents who don’t really like you?”

She looked through her closet and decided on a simple black dress. She took a shower and got dressed before slipping on a pair of heels. She went into her wine cellar grabbed something expensive then headed out the door to Mary Margaret’s.

Regina hesitated at Mary Margaret’s door. She was just about to knock when the door swung open and Emma stood in front of her smiling.

“Hi.”

Regina smiled at her, “Hi.”

“Come in.” Emma said opening the door wider and letting her in.

Mary Margaret came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

“This is for you.” Regina said handing her the bottle of wine.

“Oh thank you that’s very thoughtful of you.” Mary Margaret said then took the wine into the kitchen.

Henry was sitting in a chair holding Neal, he gave her a little wave and she smiled at him.

David came downstairs and went into the kitchen to help Mary Margaret.

“Dinner should be ready soon. Why don’t you take a seat?” Mary Margaret called out to them.

Emma and Regina sat at the table together. “Henry told me he was surprised you took me to the stables. That you never take anyone there.”

“You asked me to take you to one of my favorite spots.” Regina told her.

Emma’s eyes shifted down and Regina thought that Emma was checking out her breasts. When she leaned forward and took the pendant Regina was wearing in her hand Regina felt a flush rise in her.

“This is beautiful. It’s a tree right?” Emma asked as her thumb circled around the gold tree.

Regina couldn’t speak, her words caught in her throat as she felt the back of Emma’s knuckles brush against her skin.

“Is it a family crest or something?” Emma asked.

Henry watched as Regina was completely dumbstruck. He smiled because he’d never, ever seen his mother rendered speechless before.

Emma let go of the pendant and the necklace fell back into place.

“I … it’s …” Regina cleared her throat, “Yes, it’s a family crest of sorts.”

Emma smiled at her, “It’s very nice.”

“Thank you.” Regina said trying to hide the blush that had crept up to her cheeks.

David poured wine for the adults and they began to eat.

“What did you think of Fireball?” Henry asked Emma.

Emma wiped her mouth with her napkin, “He’s a very nice horse.”

“You didn’t go riding did you?” Mary Margaret asked with concern.

“I wouldn’t let her do that.” Regina said to her.

“I just think it’s too dangerous for her.” Mary Margaret said.

Emma watched the exchange between them.

“You think I would put her in danger like that?” Regina asked.

“You have before. A few times in fact.” Mary Margaret said.

Regina started to get up from the table but Emma put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“First of all, don’t talk about me like I’m not sitting at the table with you.” Emma said to Mary Margaret then she turned to Regina, “Whatever you did in the past is in the past so let’s just move on.”

She looked around the table, “Let’s all just move on.”

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Henry kept looking at Regina who kept looking over at Emma.

“There’s pie for dessert.” David said as Henry helped clear the table of the dinner dishes.

Mary Margaret went into the kitchen with them to get the pie and make some coffee.

“You know, I’ve ridden a horse or two before.” Emma said quietly as she leaned over to Regina. She looked over at Mary Margaret then back at Regina, “I may not remember you all too well but something tells me you wouldn’t put me in too much danger now.”

Henry watched Emma and Regina talk and he had to admit it was nice seeing a smile on Regina’s face.

Regina smiled at her but her smile soon vanished when she thought about how hurt Emma had gotten while in prison trying to take on her psychotic sister.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked her seeing the change in Regina’s face.

“I hope you like Key Lime Pie.” Henry said as he brought over two plates and put them in front of Regina and Emma.

Emma bent down and smelled it, “It smells really good.”

“I’m sorry.” Regina said pushing away from the table, “I really do have to go.”

Emma looked up at her, “But…. You haven’t had dessert yet.”

“I… I’m .. Henry you’re welcome to stay for a little while longer but I really have to go.” Regina said then turned to David and Mary Margaret, “Thank you for dinner.”

Regina left as quickly as she could. She got to her car and tried to catch her breath.

‘Really? You’ve fought all kinds of beasts, creatures and evil and a slice of Key Lime Pie has you running for the hills?’ She thought to herself as she started the car and drove home.

Maybe it was the smell, maybe it was just thinking about the prison and Zelena but something hit Regina hard and scared her.

She got home and chastised herself all the way upstairs for making a scene, especially in front of Emma. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, “Get it together.” She told herself.

“Regina!” Walsh popped up in her mirror.

Regina yelped and clutched at her chest, “Why do you keep doing that?!” She yelled at him.

“You can’t trust him.” Walsh said completely ignoring her.

“Who?” Regina asked.

“The creepy little man with the crooked teeth long hair and giddy laugh.”

“Mr. Gold?” Regina asked, “What are you talking about?”

“The potion he is making isn’t what you think.” Walsh told her.

“Explain.” She demanded.

“The potion will help her regain her memories.” Walsh told her.

“That’s what I want.” Regina told him.

“She’ll get back all her memories but she won’t remember you.” Walsh told her.

“What?” Regina asked him, “How is that possible?”

“I heard him going over the spell. The potion will help her remember but she won’t have any memories of you at all.”

“Why should I believe you?” Regina asked him.

“Because as much as I love Emma….” He looked at her, “I don’t want to see her hurt. And I know that if she couldn’t remember you it would hurt her.”

Regina glared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth or just trying to stop Emma from remembering.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Walsh said, “For once in my pathetic little life.”

He vanished from the mirror and Regina stood staring at her reflection.

“That son of a bitch.” Regina cursed under her breath. She wanted to storm over to his shop and wring his scrawny little neck but she couldn’t let him know that she knew about what he was trying to do.

“Mom?” Henry called out as she heard him coming up the stairs.

Regina came out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed, “In here.” She called out to him.

He poked his head into her room, “Are you okay?”

She waved for him and he came in.

“Why would you ask that?”

“You were in a big hurry to leave.” He said to her.

“I’m fine Henry really.” She told him.

He looked at her and she saw him wanting to ask something else but hesitating.

“What is it?” She asked him.

He stood silently in front of her.

“Henry you can tell me anything, you know that right?”

He sat down next to her on her bed. “You love her don’t you?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” It came out as an exhale of a breath she’d been holding in for too long.

“And she loves you too right?”

“She did.”

“She will again.” Henry told her.

She looked at him. How was he not surprised by all of this? It surprised her when the feelings for Emma had crept up on her. But her son just smiled at her.

“How can you be so sure?” She asked.

“Because we’re going to help her remember.” Henry told her.

She put an arm around him and pulled him closer, “I wish it were that simple.”

“It is.” He said and she looked at him and the smile on his face worried her.

“What do you have in mind?” She asked him.

“Take her out on a date.” He told her.

Regina chuckled then she looked at him. “Oh you’re serious.”

Regina stood up and started to pace.

“Where would I take her?” Regina asked.

“Take her riding.” He told her.

“But Mary Margaret said….” Regina started to say.

“Emma will be fine.” Henry assured her.

“What do I do?” She asked him.

He smiled, “Wait right here.”

He left the room and in a few moments returned.

“Here.” He said and handed her the walkie-talkie.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” She asked him.

“Ask her out.”

She stared down at the radio then looked up at him.

“Just press the button and ask her out.”

Regina’s thumb pushed in the button and she brought the radio to her lips, “Emma? Are you there?”

She waited for a response and got nothing.

“Emma?”

She waited again and still nothing.

“This is ridiculous.” She said holding out the radio to Henry, “I can’t do this.”

“Regina?” Emma’s surprised voice came over the radio.

“Hi, Henry is letting me use his radio.” Regina said then let go of the button.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh Yes. Henry is fine.” Regina told her.

“No, I meant are you okay?” She asked, “You seemed spooked earlier at dinner.”

Regina looked at Henry who was still sitting on the bed.

She cleared her throat, “Yes, I’m fine now. Sorry about that.”

“Ask her.” Henry whispered.

She looked at him and nodded.

“So, I was wondering if perhaps if you weren’t busy….” Regina trailed off. She was like a school girl asking her crush to a dance or something. Oh my god.

“Yes?” Emma asked when Regina didn’t finish her sentence.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go riding with me?” Regina asked.

“Are you defying Mary Margaret?” Emma asked with a small chuckle.

Regina smiled, “Yes.”

“Okay.” Emma said as the radio hissed.

“Okay?” Regina asked surprised.

“Sure.” Emma said, “Come get me tomorrow and we will go for that ride.”

“Tomorrow?” Regina asked, her mouth went dry.

“I look forward to seeing you.” Emma said the radio crackled, “Good night Henry.”

Henry smiled and took the radio from Regina, “Good night Emma.”

“Oh and sweet dreams Regina.” Emma said then the radio hissed and the room was filled with silence.

“What did I just do?” Regina asked him.

“You took the first step.” He told her then hugged her before leaving her alone in her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma hardly slept that night and when she did manage to nod off she dreamt about that stupid apple tree.

Emma got out of bed, stretched then went to take a shower and get dressed. She sighed as she put on her red leather jacket and headed over to the diner.

“Coffee?” Ruby asked standing by Emma’s table.

“Hell no.” Emma said, “How about just some toast and hot cocoa?”

“You got it.” Ruby said then left to get her order.

Emma sat patiently waiting for her food and for Regina who had told her that she’d meet her at the diner.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she was nervous. She was just going riding with a friend right? Regina was just a friend.

Moments later Regina came into the diner and Emma smiled. Yeah, sure just a friend.

Regina slipped into the booth across from her, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too.” Emma said to her.

Ruby came over with Emma’s cocoa and toast. “Can I get anything for you Madame Mayor?” She asked pencil and pad ready to scribble it down.

“No thank you.” Regina said and Ruby went to help another customer.

“I’ll eat fast.” Emma said practically shoving half a slice of toast in her mouth.

Regina tried not to laugh but seeing Emma with half her cheek stuff was just too much.

“Don’t rush. We have plenty of time.”

After Emma ate and paid they got into her Bug and took off down the road. They parked near the stables and got out.

“So do I get to choose my own horse?” Emma asked as they walked inside the stable.

“If you’d like.” Regina said, “Bill will saddle up whatever horse you like.”

“How about this one?” Emma asked as she stood in front of the stall of a light brown horse with thin golden hair.

“Not that one.” Regina said as she looked at the horse.

“Why not?”

“Because that horse really likes to get into other people’s business and cause all kinds of trouble.” Regina told her.

“I don’t get it.” Emma said confused. She looked at the name tag hanging on the gate.

“Just trust me when I say that horse is not for you.” Regina took Emma by the elbow and led her away from the horse named Piper.

“Oh how about this horse?” Emma asked stopping in front of a white palomino. “He’s beautiful.” Emma said stroking his face.

“I think he suits you.” Regina said to her as she called Bill over to saddle up the horse.

“Salvator.” Emma said reading the name.

“It’s Latin.” Regina told her as Bill threw the saddle on the back of the horse and started adjusting the straps.

Bill lead Salvator out of his gate and out of the stables as Emma followed. Soon Regina came out guiding Fireball.

“Shall we?” Regina asked.

Emma put one foot in the stirrup and flung herself up and her leg over till she was seated properly in the saddle and Regina did the same.

“Let’s take the trail over there.” Regina said to Emma and she looked into the direction then nodded her head.

With the click of her tongue Regina and Fireball headed towards the trail.

“Okay Sal, try not making me look bad.” Emma said to her horse before clicking her tongue and following Regina.

They road side by side as their horses walked lazily up the trail.

“Thanks for not making me wear a helmet.” Emma joked.

“I thought about it.” Regina told her.

Emma laughed as she looked around. The hills were green and vast and she could understand why Regina liked coming out here. It was peaceful and quiet and nobody could bother you.

“So, you want to tell me why you bolted from dinner like your pants were on fire last night?” Emma asked casually.

“Your horse is drifting.” Regina told her.

“Sal, I asked you not to make me look bad.” Emma said to him as she pulled on the left rein and the horse got back on the path.

“Swear to God it’s like getting the one shopping cart with the wobbly wheel.” Emma said and Regina busted up laughing.

Emma watched as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Oh I haven’t laughed that hard in…..” Regina had to stop and think then she looked at Emma, “I don’t think I’ve ever laughed that hard before.”

“Well I’m happy to be of service.” Emma said, “You didn’t answer my question about dinner.”

Regina looked at her, “I was a little overwhelmed I guess you could say.”

“Was it Mary Margaret and David?” Emma asked.

“Some of it was.” Regina told her, “They don’t really like me. Most of the people in town really don’t like me that much.”

“Why not?” Emma asked, “What could you have possibly done to make a town dislike you?”

“It’s very complicated to explain.” Regina told her.

“Try.” Emma told her.

Regina looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Too bossy?” Emma asked with a small smile.

“Actually that was just the right amount of Emma.” Regina told her as she clicked her tongue and Fireball’s pace sped up.

Emma did the same thing and caught up with her, “Are you avoiding the question?”

“Yes.” Regina told her and knew Emma wouldn’t just let it go.

“I wasn’t a very good person.” Regina told her, “My happiness was more important than anyone’s and I made sure the people here knew it.”

“I did horrible things to get what I wanted and God forbid anyone get in my way.” Regina looked away, ashamed by the things she was telling Emma.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Emma said to her.

Regina looked at her, “A small part of me is thankful you don’t remember.”

Emma pulled on the reins and Salvator stopped. Regina looked back, “What are you doing?”

Emma sat quietly on her horse staring out at the rolling green hills. Regina turned her horse around and eased up next to Emma so they were facing each other.

“You really think I’d be better off not remembering?” Emma asked her.

“That’s not what I meant.” Regina told her, “I meant the parts that involved me, the bad things I did.”

“You don’t get to choose that for me.” Emma said and Regina thought about the irony, “And whatever bad things you claim to have done they must not have been too bad because I’m still here, I’m still in Storybrooke. So you see, you can’t run me off that easily.”

“I’ve known that about you from the moment I met you, Emma.” Regina told her, “You are relentless when you want something.”

“Just keep that in mind.” Emma said, a smile crept across her lips, “HYAH!” She yelled.

She and Salvator took off running.

“Emma!” Regina yelled after her as she turned around and slapped the reins and Fireball galloped after them.

Regina watched as Emma went off the path and down one of the hills before she lost sight of her.

She cursed under her breath as she kicked her heels into Fireballs side and he raced off the path and down the hill.

She finally spotted Emma standing under a tree in the shade by a small creek that flowed lazily nearby.

Regina rode up, dismounted and stomped over to her but before she could say anything Emma grabbed her by the hand. It completely threw Regina off guard.

They started walking down towards the creek. Emma sat down in the grass and looked up at Regina. She pulled on Regina’s hand, “Sit by me.”

Regina scoffed and looked around, “Wh… I .. you…”

“Just sit down.”

She let go of Regina’s hand as she sat down.

“You can yell at me later.” Emma told her, “Just sit back and enjoy the beauty with me.”

Regina looked at her as she stared at the creek.

“Tell me something about yourself.” Emma said to her, “Something I should know but don’t now.”

‘I love you and losing you would destroy me.’ Regina thought then sighed.

“Henry is named after my father.”

“Really?” Emma asked, “I bet your dad is happy about that.”

“My father died before Henry was born.”

“Oh.” Emma said quietly.

They sat in silence staring out into nothing.

“Have you ever been married?”

“No.” Regina said to her.

“Do you have any siblings?” She asked.

“No.”

“Were you born in Storybrooke?”

“No.”

It was easier for Regina to lie about certain things rather than have to explain them to Emma who would no doubt ask follow up questions.

Emma looked at her, “You don’t really like to talk about yourself do you?”

“There’s not much to say that people don’t already know or assume.”

“You have to remember, it’s like I’m meeting you for the first time.” Emma told her, “So everything you tell me is new.”

Regina stood up and looked down at her, “Maybe I don’t want to play 20 questions with you.”

She turned to walk back to Fireball when Emma stood up and caught her by the arm and turned her around, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Regina let out a sigh, “If you only knew….”

“Knew what?” Emma asked her.

Regina shook her head in frustration and pulled her arm out of Emma’s grip.

“Nothing. Let’s just head back to the stables.” She said to her as she turned and headed the horses.

“No.” Emma said, folding her arms across her chest.

She turned around and looked at her, “No?” She walked back over to her, “What are you, five years old?”

“You’re the only one that I feel is hiding something from me.” Emma said to her, “Henry, Mary Margaret and David, they’re all happy to talk to me, to be around me.”

“But you, you’re very closed off. You said we got close in the last 3 years, even admitted we’d become friends and I don’t need to have my memory back to know that something has changed.”

Regina stood quietly and listened to Emma.

“So what happened?” Emma asked, “What changed?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Emma.” Regina told her, “I don’t want to talk about this when you don’t know everything, when you can’t remember everything.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not fair.” Regina told her.

“To me?” Emma asked.

“No, to me.” Regina said quietly, “Please can we just not talk about this anymore?”

Emma could see Regina was struggling, could see she was hurting but she had no idea how to help her.

“Okay.” Emma said then walked passed her and got on Salvator. She turned the horse around and started up the grassy hill and to the trail.

Regina caught up to her as they rode quietly on the trail.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just trying to get to know you again.” Emma said looking straight ahead.

Regina sighed. She knew she shouldn’t have snapped at Emma but it was becoming difficult being around her and not just telling her everything. The waiting for her to remember was killing her.

“I know and I’m sorry.” Regina said to her.

“It’s very frustrating living in a town where everyone knows you and seems to love you but you have no clue why.” Emma said, “There seems to be a lot of pressure on me from everyone to remember.”

Emma turned to her, “Everyone but you.”

“Trust me Emma, I want you to remember. I need you to remember.” Regina told her trying not to sound desperate, “I will do whatever I can to help you get your memories back.”

“Even if that means answering a bunch of questions you really don’t want to answer?” Emma asked with a small smile.

Regina smiled and shook her head, “Maybe.”

“I’ll take maybe.” Emma said, “Maybe sounds good.”

Emma looked at Regina, “So last one to the stables buys the other lunch!”

Before Regina could even get out a ‘What?’ Emma took off on Salvator.

“CHEATER!” Regina yelled as she kicked her heels into Fireball’s sides and he galloped up the trail after her.

Regina was gaining on her and as she passed her, she gave Emma a smile.

They got into the stables and dismounted off their horses. Bill and another stable hand took the reins from them and led the horses back to their stalls.

“So, I’ll be expecting lunch.” Regina said with a smug smile on her face.

“Oh you’ll get your lunch.” Emma told her, “Just not today.”

“That’s not fair. I want my lunch.” Regina told her.

“And you’ll get it.” Emma said as she walked away and headed towards her car, “Just not today.”

They got into Emma’s car and she drove down the driveway.

“Are you going to pout the whole way home?” Emma asked when she looked over at Regina.

“Yes because I’m hungry.” Regina said to her and Emma laughed.

“So you get cranky when you aren’t fed.” Emma said.

“Among other things.”

Emma’s eyebrows went up as she looked over at her, “Really now?”

“Keep your eyes on the road will you?” Regina told her.

Emma smiled then shifted gears.

They got into town and Emma parked by the inn.

“So thanks for today.” Emma said to her, “It was a lot of fun and it was nice just being out with someone and not feeling the pressure of a thousand eyes staring at me.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” Regina said, “Any time you need to get away, you just let me know.”

They got out of the car and Regina was just about to cross the street when Emma called after her to wait.

“You said my horse’s name was Latin.” Emma said as she went over to her, “What does it mean?”

Regina smiled at her, “It means Savior.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma knew letting Regina win was the right thing to do because it gave her an excuse to see her again and that’s what Emma wanted.

She watched as Regina went to her car before she headed over to the Inn.

She couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off her face. She actually had fun and for the first time since waking she felt like she was home.

Regina was in a complete daze driving home. She felt energy coursing through her that made her feel like she was vibrating.

She really didn’t want to be home alone right now. She wanted to spend the rest of the day with Emma but she thought she should give Emma some time especially since their “date” had a few rough spots.

Later Henry came rushing through the front door, “MOOOOM!!!” he called out.

Regina came rushing down the stairs, scared out of her mind, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Henry tossed his backpack on the floor, “How’d your date go?”

Regina put her hand on her chest over her heart, “You scared me.”

She walked passed him and into the living room where she sat down on the couch. Henry followed closed behind and sat down in an overstuffed chair.

“I’m sorry I scared you but how did the date go?” Henry asked her, a smile on his face.

“I think it went pretty well. She said she had fun.” Regina told him.

“When are you going out again?” Henry asked her.

“We didn’t make any plans.”

Henry frowned, “But that’s what you’re supposed to do! Tell the person you want to see them again and then make plans.”

Regina gave him a look.

“I’m 13 and I watch a lot of TV.” He told her.

“So you think I should have made plans?” Regina asked now second guessing herself.

Henry thought for a minute, “No, let Emma do it. That way you can see if she’s interested or not.”

“What kind of TV shows are you watching?” Regina asked him and he laughed.

A day passed and Regina didn’t hear anything from Emma. She was beginning to think maybe Emma really wasn’t interested.

Regina was at the diner picking up a cup of coffee to go when Emma came in and walked right over to her and took the cup from her before it could touch her lips.

“Don’t. The coffee here will kill you.” She said to Regina with a smile.

Regina just looked at her and took the to-go cup from her, “Maybe I have nothing left to live for.”

“Oh you’re so dramatic.”

Ruby was behind the counter watching the two of them.

“I owe you lunch.” Emma said to her, “And I know it’s a little late in the day for lunch so we’ll just have to settle for an early dinner.”

She took the coffee cup from her again and handed it to Ruby.

“Do you have my order?” She asked and Ruby went into the kitchen then came back with a big brown paper bag.

“Thank you.” Emma said to Ruby then looked at Regina, “You ready?”

“For what?” Regina asked.

“Dinner.” Emma said then head for the door.

Regina followed her out of the diner.

“Why are you wearing a backpack? Regina asked her.

“It’s Henry’s and I needed it to carry a few things.” She told her then looked down at Regina’s feet, “Glad you have some sensible shoes on today.” Emma said, “Because we’re going for a little walk.”

Emma and Regina headed for the forest. They walked for a little ways before Regina started to get a little nervous.

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Of course.” Emma told her, “I’ve been out here a couple times before.”

“You just wandered out into the forest by yourself?” Regina asked.

“I have amnesia, I’m not an invalid.” Emma told her.

The path they were walking on seemed to get narrow so Regina had to follow behind Emma. Not that she minded at all because Emma was wearing a nice fitting pair of black jeans that made her ass look like you could bounce a quarter off of it.

“You okay back there?” Emma called over her shoulder.

“Fine. So Fine.” She said, her eyes never looking up from her ass.

Regina felt like they were walking in circles as they started to move up into the forest but if Emma said she knew where she was going then she would just have to trust her.

They eventually made it to a small clearing and Emma turned around and smiled at her, “Here we are.”

Regina looked around then at Emma.

“It’s dinner with a view.” She said as she looked out and Regina stepped closer to Emma.

You could see the whole town from where they were and it actually looked magical.

Emma put the brown bag down then took the backpack off and unzipped it. She pulled out a dark brown blanket.

She laid it out then grabbed two cans of diet soda and put them on the blanket as well. She grabbed the brown paper bag and then sat down on the blanket.

“Are you going to join me?” She asked looking up at Regina.

Regina smiled then sat down on the blanket with her.

“So, I figured I’d get you something you like, so here’s a bacon cheeseburger and some fries just for you.” Emma said reaching into the bag and handing her the burger and fries.

“Thank you.” Regina said to her.

Emma unfolded the paper on her burger and took a big bite out of it.

Regina looked in the bag and grabbed a few napkins and handed Emma one. She smiled and wiped her face.

Regina nibbled on a fry, “You know you didn’t have to do all this just for me.”

“I know.” Emma told her, “But I wanted to.”

Regina took a bite of her hamburger and Emma took a big sip of her soda.

“I think it’s only fair that I share some things about myself with you.” Emma told her.

“You don’t have …” Regina started to say but Emma cut her off.

“No, I really want to.” Emma told her, “It’s probably stuff you already know but I’m going to tell you anyways.”

Regina smiled and sat quietly and waited.

“My car was stolen.” Emma said, “I actually stole it from Neal who stole it from someone else.”

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters and at times when I was bouncing from foster home to foster home I was thankful for that.” Emma told her.

Regina felt bad because she had a little brother she knew nothing about.

“I never knew my parents.” Emma told her then shrugged her shoulders, “I guess they didn’t think I was worth sticking around for.”

Regina’s heart broke. It was her fault that David and Mary Margaret weren’t there for Emma.

“When I had Henry I was scared and alone in prison and when they asked if I wanted to hold him I said no.” Emma looked away from Regina. She looked down on Storybrooke and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Why didn’t you want to hold him?” Regina asked her.

“Because I knew that I couldn’t be the mother he needed. I was a fuck up and he needed someone better than that.” Emma told her, “And I knew that if I held him I’d want to keep him and I just couldn’t do that to him.”

Regina looked at her and for the first time she saw how much it hurt her giving Henry up.

“You don’t know how very thankfully I am that you decided to do what was best for Henry.” Regina told her.

Emma turned to her, tears in her eyes and smiled.

A tear ran down her cheek and without thinking Regina reached over and brushed it away with her thumb. Emma leaned into the touch but only for a few seconds before Regina slowly pulled her hand away.

Emma blinked away her tears, sniffed really hard then wiped her nose with a napkin, “Geez, sorry about that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Regina told her.

“I normally don’t get all….crybaby.” Emma said to her, “But I guess there’s just something about you that makes me feel like I can.”

Regina felt a small bit of pride hearing that.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Emma gave her a smile, “Yeah.”

They finished their food and then sat quietly for a moment as they stared down over the town.

Emma stood up and walked a little closer to the edge and Regina thought the date was coming to an end.

She turned to look at Regina, “Have you ever watched the sunset from here?”

“I didn’t even know this spot existed till today.” Regina told her. She got up and stood next to Emma, arms folded across her chest.

Emma smiled, then chuckled quietly to herself.

“What’s so funny?”

“When I was in my last group home, they made us see a psychologist.” Emma told her, “I would sit in his office, arms folded just like yours and he told me that crossing your arms like that was a signal of sorts that you don’t want to let people near you that you don’t want to let them in.”

“I’m just wondering, is that what you’re doing?” Emma asked.

Regina let her arms fall to her sides then she turned and went to sit back down.

Emma sat down by her.

“You let people in and they will eventually hurt you one way or another.” Regina told her.

Emma wasn’t really surprised to hear that. Regina and she were a lot alike in that sense.

“I hadn’t done it in a while, didn’t have a reason to till…..” Regina said quietly.

“Till what?” Emma asked.

‘Till you.’ That’s what she wanted to say but she knew she couldn’t and it hurt her deep in her heart.

“Till Henry came into my life.” Regina said, not looking at her.

The sun started to dip down past the horizon making the sky around them swirl with colors of red, pink and orange.

They watched as the sun faded and the lights of Storybrooke came on.

Regina got up and stood by the edge.

“It’s actually really beautiful.” Emma said as she walked up behind her then stood next to her.

The back of Emma’s hand brushed against Regina’s and it sent shivers through her body.

She shuddered and Emma started to take off her leather jacket.

Regina smiled, “I’m not cold.”

Emma looked around, it was now dark and fireflies fluttered around them.

“We should probably head back.” Emma said then went to start packing up their little picnic. She slung the backpack on her shoulders and looked at Regina.

They started back the way they came but it was a lot harder to navigate in the dark.

“Guess I should have brought a flashlight huh?” She asked Regina as she followed behind her.

“SHIT!” Regina yelled out as she tripped and fell forward pushing Emma to the ground then falling on top of her.

“Ow fuck.” Emma said spitting out some dirt that had gotten into her mouth. She felt the weight of Regina on her, “Are you okay?”

Regina rolled awkwardly off of her then stood up slowly, “I guess.”

She outstretched a hand to Emma who had rolled over and was sitting up. Emma took it and Regina hoisted her up.

“An awkward roll around on the forest floor. What a nice way to end a date.” Emma said as she wiped the dirt from her jeans.

“You have some leaves in your hair.” Emma said to her but Regina wasn’t listening passed the word ‘Date.’

Emma moved in closer and plucked a leaf from Regina’s hair. They stood so close that Regina could feel Emma’s breath on her. Regina on the other hand had stopped breathing.

Emma looked into Regina’s dark eyes and smiled before removing another leaf and stepping back.

“Okay, let’s try this again.” Emma said, “Without the tackling this time.”

She turned and started walking and Regina let out the breath she was holding in before following close behind.

They managed to get back into town without another incident. Once they were under the street lights of the town and by Regina’s car they stopped walking.

“You have a little dirt on your cheek.” Regina told her.

Emma swiped at her cheek.

“No, the other cheek.”

Emma swiped at one of her butt cheeks and Regina laughed.

“Here.” She said and leaned in to wipe the small bit of dirt from Emma’s left cheek.

“Better?” Emma asked.

“Beautiful.” Regina said then blushed.

Emma smiled at her, “Thanks for going to dinner with me. Even though we almost died out there.”

Regina chuckled, “We’ve been through worse together.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.” Emma told her and Regina nodded.

“I better get home.” Regina said not knowing what else to say. She felt like a teenager on her first date and didn’t know if she should end the night on a handshake, hug or a kiss.

“Good night Regina.” Emma said to her with a smile.

“Good night Emma.” She said then Emma watched as she got into her car and drove slowly down the street.

Emma continued to smile as she went up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed, her arms folded behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt goofy, light-headed and filled with energy.

She wasn’t quite sure what was going on but whatever it was, she wasn’t going to question it or try ruining it. She was just going to sit back and enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina walked through her front door, closed it then leaned back against it. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

“How’d it go?”

Regina’s eyes shot open hearing Henry’s voice.

“Why are your jeans dirty?” Henry asked, “And is that a leaf in your hair?”

“Emma took me to dinner in the woods and on the way back I tripped and fell.” Regina told him as she headed up the stairs.

He followed her, “Did you have a good time?”

“Of course.” Regina said as she went into her room.

“Are you going to see her again?”

“I imagine I will.” Regina told him as she took out her earrings and placed them on her dresser.

“You didn’t make another date?” Henry asked disappointed.

She turned and looked at him, “Henry, sometimes you just have to let things happen in their own time.”

He gave her a look.

“It’s called patience.” She told him and he gave her another look.

“I’m trying something new.” She said.

Henry left and went over to Mary Margaret’s and Regina went into her bathroom to change.

“Walsh?” She asked cautiously as she glared at her mirror.

She waited a full 3 minutes to see if he would pop up before she started to get undressed. She got into the shower and bathed before getting out, drying off and changing into some clean clothes.

Regina’s phone rang and she went into her bedroom to answer it.

“Hello?”

“The item you have been waiting for has arrived.” Rumple said over the phone, “Would you like to come and pick it up?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She said and hung up.

She arrived at Rumple’s shop and went in. She went up to the counter where he was standing and held out her hand.

He held out the vial for her and she went to grab it but he pulled back.

"What do you want?" She asked regarding the favor he thought she owed him.

He smiled at her, "I haven't quite decided yet." He held the vial out to her and she took it.

"But when I do you will be the first to know." He told her.

She clutched the vial in her hand, turned and walked out of his shop.

When she got home she went into her office and sat down. She set the vial on her desk and stared at it.

If she gave this to Emma she would remember. She would remember Storybrooke, Henry, her parents, her friends and everyone in Storybrooke who loved her. Everyone except for her.

No one else but Mr. Gold knew about the potion. She could just keep it safe and not give it to Emma. They could wait and see if her memories would come back. It hadn’t been that long since the accident. Her memories could come back tomorrow.

“Or not at all.” Regina said thinking out loud.

She didn’t want to be selfish; she didn’t want to keep Emma from everyone she loved. Even if it meant Emma would never know just how much Regina loved her.

She sighed heavily.

A knock at Mary Margaret’s door surprised her as she got up and answered it.

“Oh hello Regina.” She said seeing her standing there.

“Can you call Emma and have her come over?” Regina asked Mary Margaret as she stepped into the house.

“What’s going on?” Henry asked as he handed Neal back to David and went over to his mom.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret, “Please?”

“Yes, of course.” She said and went to the phone.

“Mom?” Henry looked at her.

“Everything is going to be fine Henry.” She told him with a smile.

She looked over at Mary Margaret and David, “I had Rumple come up with a potion that can bring Emma’s memories back.”

“What did you have to give him in return?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Does it really matter?” Regina asked her.

She looked at Henry, then to the two of them again, “You’ll have Emma back. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yes of course.” David said.

“You’re not telling us something.” Henry said looking at his mom, “What is it?”

Regina wondered how he got to be so perceptive.

“She takes the potion and she’ll remember the last 3 years, her time in Storybrooke and everyone here.” Regina told them, “Everyone but me.”

“What?!” Henry asked, “No, you can’t give it to her then.”

“How is that possible?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Rumple made some changes to the potion.” Regina told her.

“Then you can’t do it.” Henry told her, “Please don’t give it to her.”

Regina looked at Henry, “Don’t you see? I have to do this.”

“Why?” Henry asked on the verge of tears.

“You know why Henry.” Regina said and he went to her and hugged her tight, “You know why.” She said again quietly as she closed her eyes and held back her tears.

“Oh.” Mary Margaret said quietly. She knew what Henry and Regina were talking about.

Regina looked over at her tears in her eyes, a sad smile on her face.

Moments later Emma showed up at the loft and David let her in.

“I see the gang’s all here.” Emma said as everyone stood in the living room, “What’s going on?”

“Can I talk to you alone for a moment?” Regina said to Emma.

“Why don’t you go upstairs?” Mary Margaret suggested.

Regina followed Emma up the stairs slowly and they were now standing in her bedroom.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Emma asked, “Our next adventure out?”

“What I’m about to say isn’t going to make any sense to you at all but I need you to just listen to me.” Regina told her.

Emma didn’t like what was going on. Regina was being too serious.

“Do you trust me?” Regina asked her.

“Yes.” She said with no hesitation.

“Give me your hand.” Regina said holding hers out to Emma.

She gave Regina her hand and Regina placed the vial in it.

“This will help you remember.” Regina told her, “It will help you remember everything and everyone from the last 3 years.”

Emma scoffed, “Sure, okay.”

“I’m telling you the truth Emma.” Regina said and Emma saw how serious she was.

“So I drink this and I remember the last 3 years?” Emma asked looking at the vial, “I’ll remember everyone here in Storybrooke?”

Regina hesitated.

“Tell me.” Emma asked.

“Everyone but me.” Regina told her.

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed as she made a face, “What? Why?”

“That’s just how this works.” Regina told her.

“Then no.” Emma said trying to hand the vial back.

“Emma, you have to do this.” Regina told her, “You have to do this for your family.”

Emma just looked at her with disbelief.

“Why don’t you want me to remember you?” Emma asked, tears in her eyes.

“You don’t know how badly I need you to remember me Emma.” Regina said, her voice cracking, “But your family needs you, this town needs you.”

Regina sighed, “Please just drink it.”

Emma looked down at the vial then back up and Regina.

“Please.” Regina said quietly.

Emma took the small cork out of the vial and raised it to her lips as Regina watched.

She lowered it and looked at Regina, “Before I take this, just tell me one more thing about yourself. Something few people know.”

Regina looked at her, as she held the vial.

“Drink it now and I will.” Regina told her.

Emma hesitated a bit before lifting the vial, tilting it back and drinking from it.

“I’m in love with you.” Regina said to her.

Emma looked at her, shock in her eyes. The vial dropped to the floor.

Regina turned around and walked down the stairs.

“It’s done.” She said quietly as they heard a loud thud from upstairs.

David and Mary Margaret rushed upstairs.

“Mom?” Henry called after Regina but she ignored him as she walked out the front door, not bothering to look back.


	11. Chapter 11

David picked up Emma and laid her down on the bed. Mary Margaret sat down by her and held her hand.

Henry ran up the stairs, “She’s gone, she just left without saying a word.”

“She just needs a little time alone.” Mary Margaret told him.

“Is she…. okay?” Henry asked cautiously walking over to the bed and looking down at Emma.

“We’ll have to wait for her to wake up.” David told him as he put an arm around him.

Regina was in a complete daze, tears flooded her eyes making it hard to see. She walked and kept walking not knowing exactly where she was going.

She finally stopped walking, wiped the tears from her eyes and realized where she was. She was at the clearing that Emma had taken her to, the one with the view of Storybrooke below.

She let out the most agonizing scream as she dropped to her knees and started to sob.

‘ _This is what I get, this is what I get for being happy, for being in love. This is my punishment for who I was, for all the bad things I have ever done._ ’ She thought as she cried for Emma.

The one time Regina had done something right, giving up her happiness and love she still got punished.

She screamed till she couldn’t scream anymore, her throat hoarse. She was tired of crying, tired of trying, and tired of loving and losing over and over again.

She wiped the tears from her face, stood up and dusted herself off. Somehow she managed find her way back into town. She got into her car and drove home.

Mary Margaret, Henry and David each took turns staying up waiting for Emma to wake up. But by morning they had all fallen asleep in her room.

Emma shifted in bed as she dreamt.

She stood beneath a large apple tree and stared up at it. She didn’t know where she was or who the tree belonged to. She plucked one of the apples from it and bit into it, the juice ran down her chin as the crisp fruit crunched in her mouth.

Emma woke with a jolt and sat up. She was confused as to where she was till she looked around and saw David sleeping awkwardly in an arm chair; Henry sleeping curled up on the floor and Mary Margaret kneeling, her head resting on the bed as she snored lightly.

Emma reached out and touched Mary Margaret’s cheek.

Mary Margaret’s head snapped up and she looked around, “What?”

She saw that Emma was awake. “Emma?” She asked quietly.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked her.

“Do you remember me?” Mary Margaret asked not knowing what else to say.

Emma stared at her for a good whole minute, “Did something happen?”

“Just please tell me, do you remember me?” Mary Margaret pleaded.

“Of course I remember you. You’re Mary Margaret.” Emma said and all hope vanished from Mary Margaret.

“And Snow White.” Emma said to her, “You’re my mom.”

Mary Margaret flung her arms around Emma and started crying. David woke from the sound and almost fell out of his chair.

“What’s going on?” He asked looking at Mary Margaret and Emma.

“Mom?” Henry asked sitting up slowly and looking at the two women embracing.

“She remembers!” Mary Margaret said letting a very confused Emma go.

Henry got up from the floor and hugged Emma tight.

“Okay, okay everyone stop.” Emma said to them before David could get a hug too.

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on?” She asked them.

“What do you remember?” David asked her.

“I remember being in some kind of accident.” Emma said then touched her head. Her scalp was still a little sore. “But that’s it.”

“But you remember me right?” Henry asked looking at her.

“Of course.” Emma said to him, “And I remember David.”

She looked at him and he smiled at her.

“Why wouldn’t I remember you guys?”

“After your accident, you had amnesia and forgot everyone.” Mary Margaret told her.

“Guess it runs in the family huh?” Emma said with a crooked smile to David who let out a small chuckle.

“We should take you to see Dr. Whale.” Mary Margaret told her getting up from the bed, “Have him look you over and make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” Emma told her.

“I want him to tell me that.” Mary Margaret said and then she and David went downstairs.

Henry sat closer to her on the bed, “Emma, do you remember my mom?”

“Your mom?” Emma asked her eyebrows knitted together. Confusion swept over her face and she just looked at him and shook her head, “No.”

Henry hung his head down.

“Should I remember her?” Emma asked, “I probably should since she’s your mom and she raised you right?”

She sat in bed trying to think of who the woman could possibly be.

“You have to remember.” Henry told her.

“I’m trying but I …. there’s just nothing there.” She told him. She looked at him, “I’m sorry.”

Mary Margaret got Neal ready then she and David took Emma to the hospital and Henry went home.

Henry went quietly upstairs and knocked on his mom’s bedroom door. He didn’t get a response so he knocked one more time then opened the door and peeked in.

He didn’t see her in bed so he stepped into her room and called out for her, “Mom? Are you here?”

But he got no answer because Regina wasn’t home. She had left early to go see Rumple.

She burst through the front door; the bell flew off and clattered to the ground.

“Ah Regina, what do I owe the pleasure?” Rumple asked with a grin as he came around from behind the counter.

She punched him right across the jaw. He spun around and caught himself on the counter. He clutched his jaw with his hand and looked at her and smiled.

“You gave her the potion.” He said standing up and getting close to her, “And now you know she doesn’t remember you right?”

Regina punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. He started to laugh as he stood up.

She grabbed him around his skinny neck and started choking him.

She pushed him back against the counter, “WHY?!” She screamed in his face.

“Because…. People like us Dearie…” He struggled to speak as her grip tightened around his neck, “Don’t get … to… be happy.”

She let go of him and he dropped to the ground. She bent over, “I’ll make sure Belle knows that.”

She hit him one more time across the face, knocking him out before she turned and left his shop.

Regina felt something in her, something of her old self returning. She wasn’t entirely sure she liked it either.

She didn’t know what else to do but go home.

When she walked in the front door Henry came running down the stairs and right to her, hugging her tight.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly to her.

Regina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

“So am I.” She said to him.

He pulled back and looked at her, “Are you going to be okay?”

“You don’t have to worry about me Henry.” She told him, “I won’t be going back to my old ways.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” He told her and he meant it.

Emma flinched and pulled away, “How is shining a bright light into my eyes going to see if my memories are back?”

Dr. Whale put away his pen light, “I’d still like to run some tests.”

“No.” Emma told him, “I’m fine. I remember everything. I don’t have a headache, I’m not nauseous. I’m fine and I’m going home.” She told as she hopped down from the exam table.

“You’ve been through a lot in a very short time, Emma.” He said to her, “You should let me run some tests.”

“I’ll take my chances.” She said as she opened the door and left.

They all went back to the loft and Mary Margaret put Neal down in his crib.

“You were very quiet on the ride home.” David said to Emma.

“I guess I’m still trying to process stuff.” Emma told him, sitting down at the table.

There was a knock at the door and David answered it.

“Ruby, what are you doing here?” He asked seeing her standing at the door.

“Is it true?” She asked, “Does Emma remember?”

“Emma’s right here.” Emma said holding up a hand. She stood up, “And yes I remember.”

Ruby brushed passed David and went over to Emma and gave her a big hug, “I’m so happy you’re back to your old self again.”

She pulled back and Emma smiled at her, “Thanks Ruby.”

“I think maybe Emma should rest a little.” Mary Margaret said and Ruby looked at her then back at Emma.

“Oh yeah sure of course.” Ruby said smiling again as she headed to the door, “Stop by the diner in a couple days when you feel up to it.”

“Okay.” Emma said before David shut the door behind her.

“Please tell me they aren’t going to throw some kind of party for me.” Emma said looking at both of them, “Like a ‘Yay the savior remembered who we are and we’re so happy’ kind of party.”

“We don’t control what the town does.” David told her.

“But you’re the sheriff!” Emma said to him.

“I can’t lock up the whole town just because you don’t want a party.” David said and Emma pouted.

“Maybe I _should_ go take a nap.” Emma said to them.

“Here?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Did Neal already call dibs on my room or something?” Emma asked with a smile.

“No.” David said, “It’s just since your accident you’ve been staying at the Inn.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

“You didn’t want to stay with strangers.” Mary Margaret told her, “And that’s what we were to you.”

Emma sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Mary Margaret said going over to her and taking Emma’s hands in hers, “We understood and now, we’re just happy you’re back.”

“But if you want to stay at the Inn, if you feel more comfortable there then we’ll understand that too.” David told her.

“No, she’ll stay here.” Mary Margaret said to David, and then looked at Emma, “You’ll stay here.”

“Actually…” Emma said and Mary Margaret let go of her hands, “Maybe I should stay at the Inn for a couple days just to get my head on straight.”

“But….” Mary Margaret looked at her, “You just … you just remembered.”

“Let her go do what she needs to do.” David told Mary Margaret, “She’s not going far and she’ll be back.”

“Yeah I will I promise.” Emma said to Mary Margaret.

“Okay.” Mary Margaret said quietly.

Emma headed for the front door.

“We’ll see you later.” He said to her.

“Okay.” Emma said smiling at them both before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

When Emma went to the Inn Gran told her what room she had been staying it so she headed upstairs to her room.

She looked around and saw some of her clothes on an armchair. She sat down on the bed and noticed the walkie-talkie on her night stand.

She picked it up and pressed the button, “Hello? Henry did you leave this radio here?”

Across town Regina sat in her room and stared at the walkie-talkie that Henry had left.

“Henry?”

Regina got up and picked up the radio and pressed the talk button. She brought the radio to her lips but couldn’t speak.

She let go of the button, turned off the radio before setting it down and leaving the room.

Emma could have sworn someone was on the other radio, she heard the static and even someone breathing. She shrugged her shoulders and put the radio back down before she kicked off her shoes and lied down on the bed.

Later Emma woke up and stretched in bed. She looked out her window and it was dark out. She must have really needed that nap. She got up, got dressed and headed over to the loft.

“Did you have a good rest?” Mary Margaret said as she passed Neal to Emma for her to hold.

“Yeah.” Emma said then gave her baby brother a kiss on his soft head.

David came down the stairs and smiled seeing Emma and Neal.

“We were just about to go to the diner to eat.” David told her.

Emma gave him a look.

“No, I promise, no party tonight.” He told her, “It’s just dinner.”

The four of them headed over to the diner and Ruby sat them in a booth.

“You’ve got to stop smiling.” Emma said to Ruby, “Your face is going to get stuck that way.”

“I’m sorry we’re just all happy you remember.” Ruby said then handed them some menus.

A few of the people in town came and said how happy they were that Emma was better and it was starting to make Emma uncomfortable being the center of attention.

The bell above the diner door tinkled and Emma looked up and saw a dark haired woman frozen in the doorway.

The woman back out quickly and the door shut.

David turned around to the door, “Who are you looking at?”

“There was a woman. She ….” Emma just stared at the door. She shook her head, “No one. Never mind.”

Regina couldn’t go into the diner. She saw Emma and she just couldn’t make herself move. It was as if a force field kept her from going inside.

She felt like a fool. She’d never shied away or backed down from anything in her life and now she was terrified of running into Emma. A woman she loved and who had no clue who she was.

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked as he stood on the sidewalk with her.

“Emma’s in there.” Regina told him as she walked back to the car.

He didn’t follow her. She turned around and looked at him.

“Go in.” He told her, “Go in and talk to her.”

“What am I going to say?” Regina asked him, “She doesn’t remember me and I’m not going to make a fool of myself in front of David and Mary Margaret.”

“This isn’t about them.” Henry told her, “This is about you and Emma.”

“Stop.” She said to him sternly, “There is no Emma and me anymore.”

He glared at her, “I can’t believe how easily you’ve given up.”

“Let’s go home.” She said to him.

“No. I’m going inside to have dinner.” He told her, “With my mom and grandparents.”

He turned and went inside leaving Regina standing on the sidewalk by herself.

Henry avoided Regina for almost two days, either staying in his room reading or going to the playground. He finally knocked on her office door at home.

She told him to come in and he opened to door and went to sit down in a chair across from her.

They sat staring at each other for a good whole minute before Henry finally spoke up.

“You put a curse on a whole land just for happiness once.” He said to her.

“Henry…” Regina started to say but he cut her off.

“You went to such great lengths to insure that you’d be happy.” He said then sighed, “But you won’t do the simplest thing to make yourself happy now.”

“It’s not a simple thing Henry.” Regina told him, “She may not remember all the bad things that happened between us but eventually people will start to tell her about me and then she’ll know the kind of person I am.”

“That’s not who you are anymore.” He told her, “And you have to show her that.”

He stood up, “Stop hiding and talk to her. If she can’t remember you then start over and make her see what she saw in you before.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything he just turned around and left.

Later that evening Henry showed up at Emma’s room and knocked on her door.

“I’m here to take you to the party you’re not supposed to know about.” He said to her.

“Okay just give me a minute.” She said and he came in and sat on the bed as she went into the bathroom.

He waited for her to get ready then they walked over to the diner where everyone was gathered and greeted her with smiles and cheering.

Emma hugged as many people as she could before her arms started to get sore. The way everyone was acting it was as if she had slain a dragon. Oh wait… no she did that already.

People came up to her and talked to her for a bit and she smiled and nodded her head and did her best to be polite.

Everyone was now busy either eating or talking so she took a moment and stepped outside. She walked down the small path out to the sidewalk and stood staring out into the night.

She saw someone standing across the street staring over at the diner.

The woman looked at Emma and their eyes locked onto each other.


	12. Chapter 12

They stood there for a good minute just staring at each other. Emma then walked across the street and over to her.

“I thought the whole town was supposed to be in there celebrating.” Emma said to the woman.

“Guess my invitation got lost in the mail.”

“Are you new here?” Emma asked, “I don’t think I’ve seen you in town before.”

“No.” The woman said then started to walk away.

“Hey, wait…..” Emma called after her, “You were the lady at the diner a couple days ago right?”

The woman turned around, “Yes.”

“Who are you?” Emma asked looking at her.

The woman looked at her with sadness, “Regina.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed, “Henry’s mother?”

“Yes.” Regina said to her.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you.” Emma told her, “I was in some kind of accident and so my memory is a little foggy.”

Regina knew it was a lie. She knew Emma’s memory was fine she just couldn’t remember Regina because of Rumple.

“I don’t want to keep you from your party.” Regina said to her then turned around to leave. She stopped and turned back as Emma was heading back across the street.

“Emma?” She called after her and she turned around and looked at her, “I’m not the person I used to be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma asked her.

“It means you’re going to hear things about me and it’s all true.” Regina said to her, “But I’ve changed. I’m not that woman anymore and that’s because of you.”

“Because of me?” Emma asked, “What did I do?”

Regina smiled at her, “Maybe I’ll tell you about it some time.”

She then turned and walked towards her car leaving Emma standing in the middle of the street.

A tear rolled down Regina’s cheek as she walked quietly to her car. Henry had told her that there was a party for Emma tonight and he had asked her to come. She got as far as standing across the street and that was it.

When Emma came outside and walked over to her, Regina’s heart felt as though it was going to burst from her chest and then she saw the confused look on Emma’s face as she tried to figure out who she was and Regina just wanted to throw a fireball at the nearest building and burn it to the ground.

But she talked to her and the door was now open.

“MOM!” Henry called out behind her. She turned to see him running up the sidewalk to her.

He stopped in front of her, noticing the tear stains on her face, “You talked to Emma didn’t you?”

“I did but she doesn’t remember me.” Regina told him, “But she will even if I have to start all over with her. She’s going to know me again.”

Henry smiled at her.

Regina gave Henry a hug then let him go, “Why don’t you go back to the party? I’m sure they’re wondering where you are.”

He hesitated.

“Go on now.” She told him.

He hugged her one more time before going back across the street and into the diner.

In the morning Henry left for school and Regina was getting ready to go to her office when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Mary Margaret standing there with a concerned look on her face.

“What can I do for you Mary Margaret?” Regina asked letting her into the house.

“This is a little awkward for me.” Mary Margaret said, “But I’m not here for myself, I’m here for Emma and for Henry.”

“What’s wrong with Emma and Henry?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Mary Margaret said then sighed, “I’m not sure how to say this.”

“You’ve always been straightforward when it comes to telling me things.” Regina said to her, “So just tell me.”

“I know how you feel about Emma.” Mary Margaret told her, “I know you love her and I know when she lost her memory you were trying to help her and trying to win her back.”

“And?” Regina asked, her arms folded across her chest.

“And I know how hard it must have been for you to give all that up just so she could have her memories of us, of the town and the last 3 years back.”

“So you’ve come to thank me for my sacrifice?” Regina asked.

“No.” Mary Margaret said to her, “I came here to tell you that if there’s anything I can do to help Emma remember you, I will.”

“Why?” Regina asked, the skepticism was all over her face.

“Because all I want for Emma is to be happy.” Mary Margaret told her, “And even though you have caused her a lot of pain, I think you also make her very happy.”

“I’m not giving up on her.” Regina told her, “I want you to know that.”

“Okay well, that’s good to know.” She said then headed for the door and let herself out.

Emma slept in as late as she could before she woke up. She didn’t want to admit it but last night she actually had fun. It felt like she had been out of town for a long time and just returned.

She got out of bed, took a shower then dressed and went over to Mary Margaret’s loft.

She sat sipping her coffee while Mary Margaret held Neal and rocked him.

“See? Told you a party wouldn’t be too bad.” Mary Margaret said to her with a smile.

“Yeah I guess.” Emma said, “Sometimes it just seems like this town will use any reason to throw a party.”

“After everything this town has been through. A few parties every now and then even for no real reason seem warranted.” Mary Margaret told her as she got up and went to put Neal in his crib for a nap, “But you’re a good reason to celebrate Emma.”

“I met someone last night.” Emma said as Mary Margaret sat down, “Henry’s mother.”

“Oh?” Mary Margaret said, “And how did that go?”

“She told me that people were going to talk to me about her and that I should know that she’s changed.” Emma told her, “No one’s said anything to me about her not even Henry.”

“Why don’t I remember her?” Emma asked, “She’s Henry’s mother, I should know her but every time I try thinking about her I draw a blank. Some of my memories with Henry there’s a shadow, someone I can’t see.”

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, “I think it’s her but I don’t understand why she’s the only person I don’t remember.”

Mary Margaret sighed heavily.

“It’s time you know what’s going on.” She said then she proceeded to tell her what had happened during the week her memories were gone.

“Wait, wait…” Emma said shaking her head, “Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West is Henry’s mother’s sister?”

Emma got up from her seat, “And the three of us were in a prison together because my old boyfriend, the former flying monkey Walsh sent us there using Zelena’s portal?”

“I don’t understand this.” She said getting upset, “I remember Zelena but nothing about a prison. You guys said I was in an accident. You didn’t say that Zelena tried to kill me by bashing my head in.”

“Emma please, just calm down.” Mary Margaret said seeing how upset she was getting.

“No, this is stupid.” She said blinking away tears, “I don’t understand why I can’t remember any of this.”

Mary Margaret went to try comforting her but Emma pulled away, “No please, just… I can’t.” She grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair it was hanging on.

She turned back to Mary Margaret, “I just need to be alone.” She told her then went out the front door.

Emma really didn’t know where she was going as she left the loft. She walked around the town for a bit then kept walking till she ended up in the forest. She headed up a small path and walked for what seemed like forever before she ended in a clearing. She looked out and saw all of Storybrooke below.

She thought about what Mary Margaret had told her but she couldn’t wrap her head around it. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t remember Regina. There had to be another reason. You just don’t forget about someone you’ve supposedly known after 3 years. She needed answers but she wasn’t quite sure who she should go to for them.

She stayed in the clearing for a long time. The sun started to set as she made her way back into town.

Emma went back to the loft and Mary Margaret and she sat down at the table.

“I know this is very confusing to you right now but there’s more to the story than you know.” Mary Margaret told her.

“Okay. So tell me.” Emma said hoping whatever Mary Margaret had to say would shed some light on what was going on.

“Rumpelstiltskin made the potion that brought your memories back.” Mary Margaret told her, “He put something in the potion that would make you forget Regina and what happened during the week you were gone.”

“Why?” Emma asked, “Why would he do that?”

Mary Margaret didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell Emma that it was because Regina was in love with her and that Rumple didn’t want Regina to be happy.

“He hates Regina and he doesn’t want to see her happy at all.” Mary Margaret said.

“What does that have to do with me?” Emma asked her.

“You’re her friend Emma. Probably the only one she really has in this town and you two went through a lot in that prison even though you don’t remember it.” Mary Margaret told her, “You saved her life and got hurt very badly.”

Emma stood up, “Something doesn’t make sense. I don’t know what it is but something is just not right.” She said as she went to the front door and opened it.

“Where are you going?” Mary Margaret asked her.

“I need to have a talk with someone.” She said before shutting the door behind her.

Emma headed over to Mr. Gold’s shop. She walked in and right up to the counter.

“Where are you?” She called out.

Rumple came out from the back room.

“What happened to your face?” Emma asked seeing the bruising on his cheek and swelling around his eye.

“What can I do for you Emma?” He asked her ignoring her question.

“Regina.” Emma said to him, “Why would you purposely make me forget her?”

Rumple smiled, “I thought you’d be happy not to remember her.”

“Why would you say that?” Emma asked.

“She’s pretending to be your friend. You really think she wants to co-parent Henry with you?” He looked at her, “Before you were even born she was causing you nothing but trouble and pain.” Rumble told her.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked him.

“She’s the one that cast the curse that forced your parents to give you away. She’s the reason you weren’t raised by Charming and Snow White. She’s the reason you ended up in foster homes.” He looked at her, “She’s the reason no one wanted you.”

Emma was trying to process what he was telling her. Regina cast the curse that kept her from her family.

She started to get angry but then she remembered what Regina had said to her the night of the party. ‘I’m not the person I used to be.’ She had looked into Regina’s eyes when she’d said it and even though her super power for detecting lies wasn’t always 100%, she believed Regina.

“I want my memories back.” She said to him, “All of them.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You’re lying.” Emma said to him.

“You’re right I am.” He told her, “What I should have said was, I won’t do it.”

“Why?” Emma asked not understanding.

“Because evil never wins and it never gets the happy endings.”

Emma wanted to hit him. She wanted to hit him really hard but instead she controlled herself and turned around and walked out.

Later in the day Henry came by the loft. Emma was watching Neal.

“I want to talk to Regina.” She said to Henry as she placed Neal down in his crib.

“Why?”

“Because Mary Margaret told me what Gold did and I want to talk to her and hear her side of the story.” Emma told him.

“Maybe you should let her come to you.” Henry told her.

“I’m tired of waiting on other people Henry.” She told him, “Now where is she?”

Regina sat in her office in Town Hall but she couldn’t concentrate on her work at all. She kept thinking about the party last night and running into Emma. She started to wonder if starting over with Emma would work. Emma didn’t remember her so it was a fresh start. She could put aside all the bad things she did and start again.

Regina sighed. She wanted Emma to remember her, to know that they meant something to each other and that they loved each other.

Regina hated waiting; it was never something she did well.

Regina chuckled, Emma was right. She did have control issues.

It was time Regina took matters into her own hands.

She left work and headed to her family mausoleum. She went down into the secret chamber and grabbed one of the many spell books she had hidden away. She smiled when she opened it remembering the time she showed Emma a few spells when she was teaching her magic.

She was going to find a spell that would reverse what Rumple did and she wasn’t going to stop till she found it.

She’s gone through 2 spell books and hadn’t found anything when her cellphone rang and startled her.

“Hello?” She said as she flipped through another book.

“Mom, where are you?” Henry asked her.

“I’m at the mausoleum.” She told her.

“At night?” Henry asked, “Why?”

“It’s night time?” Regina asked as she put the book away and headed up the stairs.

“There’s a big storm coming.” He told her, “It’s already starting to rain so I’m going to stay with David and Mary Margaret.”

She stood at the door to the mausoleum and looked out.

“Mom, Emma wants to talk to you.” Henry told her.

“About what?” Regina asked him.

“My guess would be everything.” He told her.

“Okay.” Regina said, “I’ll talk to you later.” She said and hung up.

Rain poured from dark storm clouds. She was drenched by the time she reached her car and got in.

She drove through town, barely able to see as her windshield wipers worked overtime cutting through the rain.

She was within a few blocks from her home when she saw something in the road and slammed on her brakes. She skidded to a halt and looked up through her windshield to see Emma standing in the beams of her headlights.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina got out of her car and went over to Emma.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” She yelled at her as she grabbed Emma by the arm and dragged her to the passenger side of her car. She opened the door and shoved Emma inside before going back to the driver’s side and getting in.

They didn’t say anything to each other as Regina drove home and they went into the house.

“What were you doing out in the street and in the middle of a storm?” Regina asked her.

“I needed to talk to you.” Emma told her, “I drove over here but I couldn’t find your house.”

“You could have called me.” Regina said as she beckoned for Emma to follow her upstairs.

“I don’t remember your number.” Emma said to her.

“Henry has it.” Regina said as she led her into one of the bathrooms, “God, even Mary Margaret has it.”

“I don’t think they want me talking to you.” Emma told her as she took the towel Regina handed her.

“Why?” Regina asked then dried her face.

“I don’t know.” Emma said, “I was hoping you could tell me that.”

“Follow me.” Regina said as she led Emma to her bedroom. She went to her closet and grabbed a black t-shirt then went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of blue jeans.

“Here.” She said handing them to Emma, “Go in there and change.” She said pointing to her bathroom.

“You’re a little hostile.” Emma said to her as she turned and headed into the bathroom.

“Yes, well you tend to bring that side out in me more than anyone else.” Regina said as she went back to her dresser and grabbed a pair of socks.

She walked into the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw Emma in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Emma turned around and looked at Regina.

“Socks.” She said and tossed the balled up pair at Emma then turned around and quickly left the bathroom.

She grabbed herself a shirt and a pair of pants and quickly changed in the bedroom before Emma came out.

They went downstairs into the living room and Regina started a fire while Emma sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her.

“Do you want something to drink?” Regina asked, “I can make tea or coffee.”

She started to walk away, “If you want something stronger I have scotch or bourbon.”

“No.” Emma said to her, “Please just sit down and tell me what’s going on.”

Regina was nervous. She hadn’t expected Emma to come to her. She didn’t know what or how much she should tell her.

Regina sat down on the couch near her.

“What do you want to know?” Regina asked her.

“Mary Margaret said we were friends and that’s why Mr. Gold took my memories of you away.” Emma said to her, “But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

“Why would you think that?” Regina asked her.

“Because I’ve tried talking to Mary Margaret, Henry, David and Mr. Gold and no one is telling me the truth about you.” Emma looked her in the eyes, “So I want you to tell me the truth.”

“Our history is complicated.” Regina said to her as she looked out the window. Outside the wind howled and lightening flashed across the sky.

“I hated you Emma.” Regina told her, “I didn’t want you in Storybrooke or anywhere near Henry. I thought you were going to take him from me and I couldn’t have that.”

“So what happened?” Emma asked.

“I did everything in my power to get rid of you and I hurt a lot of people.” Regina said, “Henry included.”

“But Henry says we’re friends now.” Emma told her, “Are we?”

What could she say? She could just say yes and let that be it or she could tell her the truth which is what she wanted.

“Emma our … friendship wasn’t always easy.” She told her, “Then things between us changed.”

“What things?” Emma asked. She was getting sick of the games and just wanted someone to be honest with her.

Regina sighed, “You don’t remember me, our friendship or what happened in the prison so it’s hard for me to be honest with you because you wouldn’t believe me if I told you and you might not like what I have to say.”

“Try me.” Emma challenged.

“Emma….I’m nothing to you now.”

“I risked my life for you.” Emma said, “Why would I do that if you meant nothing to me?”

“I … you don’t understand.” Regina told her.

“Then make me understand. You obviously know more than you’re saying, so tell me. Make me understand why I can’t remember you, why someone like Gold would take only memories of you away. Tell me the reason why.”

“Emma please…” Regina stood up and sighed, “I can’t. This isn’t how I wanted to do this.”

Emma stood up and faced her, “Do what?”

The phone rang.

“I have to get that.” Regina said as she started to walk off but Emma caught her by the arm.

“It could be Henry.” She said and Emma let go and watched her she walk off to her office.

Emma walked out of the living room as she wandered through the house. She looked out one of the windows into Regina’s backyard.

Lightening flashed and illuminated the sky and that’s when Emma saw it.

In the yard was a massive apple tree.

She went to the backdoor, opened it and went outside.

It was still raining heavily and the wind was howling as she made her way to the tree.

Regina hung up the phone in her office. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and Regina looked in her backyard. She moved closer to the window and looked out as thunder rumbled and shook the window pane.

There Emma stood in the pouring rain staring at the apple tree in her yard.

“What the…?” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a jacket and went out the back door. She headed across the soggy lawn to her apple tree.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked.

Emma didn’t respond she just continued to stare at the tree.

Regina touched Emma on the shoulder, “Emma, what are you doing?”

Emma turned slowly to her and looked into Regina’s eyes.

“This is your tree.” Emma said to her.

“Emma let’s go back inside.” Regina said taking her by the hand.

She pulled away, “You tell me the truth. Tell me right now!” She yelled over the wind.

Rain poured on them as they stood still in that moment.

“I’m in love with you.” Regina finally said, “And I thought you loved me too.”

There was something there, Regina could see it but Emma was struggling with it.

So Regina did the only thing she could think of. She pulled Emma close and kissed her on the lips. A bolt of lightning hit the tree then arched hitting Emma. The force threw them both to the ground.

Both women lay unconscious in the yard.

Rain pelted Regina’s face and woke her up. Her head pounded as she sat up and looked around. She saw Emma lying on the wet ground motionless. “Not again.” She whispered to herself as she went to Emma.

“Emma, wake up please.” Regina pleaded as she shook her gently by the shoulders.

She was relieved when she found a pulse then rushed into the house and called 911.

She went back out to Emma and held her hand. The rain poured down on them and another flash of lightning lit up the night sky.

“Please Emma, please don’t leave me.” She whispered quietly to her.

Regina was relieved when she finally heard the sirens coming.

“Ma’am you’re going to have to come with us as well.” The paramedic said to Regina as they loaded Emma up into the back of the ambulance.

“I’m fine.” Regina told him.

“Your head is bleeding.” He told her pointing.

Regina touched her forehead and saw the blood on her hand. She got into the back of the ambulance and sat quietly as the paramedic looked over Emma.

The paramedics rushed Emma into the hospital spouting off stats to Dr. Whale as he followed them into the nearest room.

They transferred Emma to the bed then took their gurney and left.

“What the hell did you do to her this time?!” Whale yelled at Regina as he saw her coming.

“I….. Nothing … she got hit by lightning.” She told him then passed out.

Regina woke up and looked around. She saw Henry sitting next to her bed.

“Henry?” She said quietly and he smiled at her.

She then realized where she was and sat up, “Oh god Emma!”

Henry put a hand on hers, “She’s here at the hospital too.”

“She got hit by lightning and I couldn’t wake her up.” Regina said to him, “She was just lying there helpless all over again.”

Tears started to form in her eyes.

“Dr. Whale says she’s going to be okay.” Henry told her.

Regina sat up and started to get out of bed.

“Where are you going?” He asked her.

“I need to see her.” Regina said as she stood up and took a minute to make sure she was stable on her feet. She realized she was in a hospital gown and grabbed at the back of it to make sure it was closed.

“Let me help you.” He said to her.

“No I’m okay.” She told him, “Just tell me where she is.”

“Down the hall, two doors down.” He told her, “David and Mary Margaret are in with her.”

Regina headed down the hall and opened the door to Emma’s room. Mary Margaret sat by Emma’s bed holding her hand.

David stood up when Regina came into the room.

“How is she?” Regina asked.

“Why was she at your house in the middle of the night during a storm?” David asked her, “Why is it every time my daughter is around you we all end up here in the hospital?”

“David….” Mary Margaret said as she stood up, “It’s not Regina’s fault.”

“It’s never her fault, is it?” David asked then looked at Regina, “Somehow you always manage to come out of everything unscathed.”

“David, stop.” Mary Margaret said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with disbelief, “You’re defending her? After everything she’s done to Emma?”

“Yes.” Mary Margaret said to him, “Now let’s go get some fresh air.”

David didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to leave Regina alone with Emma but Mary Margaret practically pushed him out the door.

She smiled at Regina as she left.

 

Regina walked slowly over to Emma’s bedside and sat down in the chair next to her. She carefully took Emma’s hand in hers.

“You really have to stop doing this to me.” Regina said quietly to her.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She kissed the back of Emma’s hand, “I can handle living the rest of my life with you having no memory of me but I can’t live with you gone.”

Regina hung her head; she stared at Emma’s hand in hers.

“Just wake up.” She said, “Stop being your stupid stubborn self and wake up already!”

“Hostile.”

Regina looked up, “Emma?”

Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Regina.

“Emma?” Regina said again.

“That’s me.” Emma said quietly. She stared at Regina, her eyebrows knitted together.

“Do you…” Regina hesitated, “Remember me?”

She sat up a little in bed and looked at Regina closely. “Come closer.” She beckoned with a finger and Regina moved closer.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina lightly on the lips and Regina felt as if lightening was passing through her body again.

Emma leaned back and smiled at her, “Does that answer your question?”

“Not really.” Regina said to her hiding a smile.

“What?” Emma said confused, “But… I kissed you.”

“I kissed you first.” Regina told her.

“A prison kiss doesn’t count!” Emma said to her.

“It most certainly does!”

“Regina, I’m trying to tell you that I remember you.” Emma said to her, “Can you at least pretend to be happy?”

Regina smiled at her as she stood up and sat next to Emma on the edge of her bed. She cupped Emma’s face with her hand and looked at her.

“All I’ve wanted this past week is for you to remember me.” Regina told her.

Emma smiled at her, “I remember you Regina and I remember everything that happened between us.”

This time Regina leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. Emma’s heart monitor started to beep rapidly and Regina smiled against Emma’s lips.

She pulled back “Can’t have Dr. Whale and your parents rushing in here now can we?” She asked then sat back down in the chair next to Emma’s bed.

The door opened slightly and Henry poked his head in. He saw Emma awake and both she and Regina were smiling.

He came into the room, “Do you remember?”

Emma smiled and nodded her head and he went over to her and hugged her tight.

Mary Margaret and David came into the room and Regina stood up.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked reaching out to her.

Regina smiled, “Not far.”

She excused herself and left the room leaving Emma with her family.

Regina couldn’t believe that Emma remembered her. A part of her wondered if she was dreaming and if she was dreaming, she really didn’t care if she ever woke up.

She stood by the nurse’s station just outside Emma’s room and waited. She waited for her chance to be alone again with her.

Soon Henry, Mary Margaret and David came out of Emma’s room.

“She’s going to rest now.” Mary Margaret said to Regina, “Henry would like to come home with us for the night if that’s okay.”

Regna smiled, “That’s fine.”

David didn’t say a word.

The three of them finally left and Regina went back into Emma’s room.

“I told them I was tired so they’d leave me alone.” Emma said, “Is that bad?”

Regina smiled and shook her head, “I think hanging around me has started to rub off on you.”

“So, I guess we should talk huh?” Emma said as Regina sat down, “You know about everything.”

“You mean when we were in prison or when we got home and you had no memories?” She asked, “Or do you mean when you finally got them back but didn’t remember me?”

Regina made a face, “And why in the hell were you outside in the middle of a storm staring at my apple tree?”

Emma chuckled.

“I was having dreams about an apple tree. I didn’t remember them at first but I saw the tree in your yard and something clicked in me so I just had to go outside and see it for myself.” Emma told her smiling.

She paused a moment, her smile gone from her face, “Regina, I need to know something.” She said to her and Regina looked at her.

“I need to know that what happened in that prison was real. That it wasn’t something that was caused by us being trapped there, that it wasn’t part of the curse or what Walsh was doing.” Emma said to her.

Regina took Emma’s hand, “It was real. Nothing I feel for you is part of a curse or some elaborate monkey plan.”

Regina looked down at their hands then back at Emma, “I hope that…” She hesitated then looked back down at their hands, “You feel the same way.”

Emma smiled. She couldn’t believe how cute and vulnerable Regina was being right now. She couldn’t believe she used cute and vulnerable in the same sentence as Regina’s name.

“Remember Walsh said that the prison would bring out our desires?” Emma asked, “All it did was intensify what I feel for you Regina. It took my feelings, my real feelings for you and just intensified the hell out of them.”

Dr. Whale stepped into Emma’s room, “She needs to rest.” He said to Regina then told her, “You should probably get some rest too.”

Regina looked at Emma then back at Dr. Whale, “Okay.”

Dr. Whale left the room and Regina stood up.

“I’m going to go now.” Regina said, “We’ll finish this when you take me out.”

Emma smiled, “Take you out?”

“Yes, you still owe me lunch.” Regina said to her.

“What? No I don’t.” Emma said to her, “I took you on a picnic!”

“Yes it was a nice dinner.” Regina said to her, “But the bet was for lunch so you still owe me.”

Emma was about to argue with her but Regina just waved her off, “Don’t argue with me. You owe me and you will pay it off one way or another.”

Emma smiled, “Okay you win.”

“I always do.” Regina said then slipped out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Reviews are always appreciated.

Regina had been released from the hospital later the next day while Emma had to stay for another night before finally being released in the afternoon.

“This isn’t really necessary.” Emma said as David held her by the arm and escorted her into the loft.

“You shouldn’t be on your own right now.” Mary Margaret said as she followed them in.

“Dr. Whale said I was fine.” Emma said to her.

“Better safe than sorry.” David said to her.

Emma stomped up the stairs and mumbled under her breath, “Keep treating me like a baby and it’s not going to be safe and someone’s definitely going to be sorry.”

Emma sat down on her bed and pouted. She had reluctantly agreed to stay with her parents for a couple days so they could “take care” of her even though she was perfectly fine.

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Regina’s number.

It only had to ring once.

“Help?” Emma pleaded into the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked her.

“I’m stuck at my parents and you ask me what’s wrong?” Emma said to her.

Regina chuckled.

“Don’t laugh it’s not funny.” Emma said to her, “Come over please?”

“I was told you needed your rest.” Regina said to her.

“By who?”

“David.” Regina told her, “I don’t think he likes me.”

“Did he ever?”

“Oh nice.” Regina said, “That comment’s going to cost you.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma said, “Please come over. I’ll do anything.”

Emma realized what she’d said but it was too late.

“Anything huh?” Regina asked and Emma knew she was grinning.

“I… just…will you…” Emma was flustered now, “Oh just come over!”

Regina laughed, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Emma hung up her phone and stayed in her room upstairs for as long as she could before she finally went downstairs.

“Do you want some tea or maybe something to eat?” Mary Margaret asked her.

Emma knew her mom just wanted to fuss over her for a bit so she decided to let her.

“Maybe a sandwich.” Emma said as she sat down at the table, “Where’s David and Neal?”

“David took Neal to the park and then he’s going to go get Henry from school.” Mary Margaret told her as she started to make Emma her sandwich.

There was a knock at the door and Emma smiled, “I’ll get it.”

She got up and opened the door, “Oh Regina so nice of you to come over.”

“Yes well I was in the neighborhood.” She said as she came in, “I brought some apple muffins.”

Mary Margaret watched the two of them from the kitchen.

Regina lingered by the door near Emma and Emma couldn’t stop smiling.

“Are you two just going to stand there all day?” Mary Margaret asked as she set Emma’s plate down on the table.

Mary Margaret took the muffins from Regina and placed them on the kitchen counter before they all sat down at the table.

“Well I can’t eat while you’re both staring at me.” Emma said to them.

Mary Margaret got up from the table, “Would you like some coffee Regina?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Mary Margaret went into the kitchen to make the coffee.

“Eat.” Regina told Emma.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

Regina glared at her.

Emma picked up her sandwich and took a big bit out of it then put it back down on her plate. “Happy now?” She mumbled as she smacks her lips while she chewed.

“I don’t remember you being this gross while you eat.” Regina said to her.

“You should share more meals with me then.” Emma said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

“No thank you.” Regina said watching as Emma took yet another bite before finishing what she had in her mouth.

She waited for Emma to finish chewing before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing okay. Doc says there’s no permanent damage from the lightning so I’m good as new and all that.” Emma told her as she finished her sandwich then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Regina smiled, “That’s good.”

“What about you?” Emma asked, “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine. Dr. Whale just kept me in the hospital to annoy me more than as a precaution.” She told her.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Emma smiled at her.

She looked over at Mary Margaret who was still in the kitchen making coffee. She looked back at Regina, leaned forward and whispered, “Get me out of here.”

Regina leaned in, “You’re not being held against your will Emma. You can leave any time.”

“I know but I feel bad.” Emma said.

“All they want to do is take care of you.”

Emma sighed, “I know. But I’m feeling a bit smothered right now.”

Mary Margaret came back to the table, “Emma, why don’t you go out and get some fresh air?” She looked at Regina then back at Emma, “Maybe the two of you can go for a walk?”

Emma got up from the table, “That sounds good.”

She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

“Thanks.” Regina said quietly to Mary Margaret as she got up.

Regina caught up with Emma and walked along side of her. They walked quietly for a moment before Regina asked where they were going.

“You remember the day I took you on the picnic?” Emma asked as she crossed the street and headed for the forest.

“Of course.”

“I ended up back in that clearing after getting my memories back, the ones that didn’t include you.” Emma told her as they walked. “I don’t even know how I found my way but there I was standing up there looking down on a town I remember and love.”

Regina followed her quietly up the narrow path.

“I stood up there in the quiet and it gave me time to think.”

“What did you think about?” Regina asked.

They were close to the clearing but Emma stopped and turned around, “I was thinking about you.”

She turned back around and continued up the path and into the clearing as Regina followed her.

Emma stood staring out at the town before she looked at Regina who stood next to her.

“I was trying my hardest to remember you, trying to figure out why I would have forgotten you and it frustrated me so much that I couldn’t.” Emma said to her.

“No one was telling me about you and you just seemed more than happy to keep your distance from me.” Emma told her.

“It was hard being around you Emma.” Regina told her, “It was hard feeling the way I felt for you and you not even knowing.”

“I know.” Emma said quietly, “I don’t blame you.”

Emma wiped a tear that managed to escape from her cheek away. She sniffled and then smiled at Regina, “When I woke up and I saw you there by my bedside…..” Emma shook her head and Regina smiled at her.

“You don’t know how incredibly happy I was.” Emma said, “I felt like I had woken up from a bad dream.”

Emma turned to face Regina. “When we were in prison and my feelings for you were driving me crazy…” She chuckled, “I didn’t know what I would do if we got back here and you didn’t feel the same about me.”

“Then we got back and everything got so screwed up.” She said, “And I know you tried, I know you tried to help me remember.”

Regina looked at her, a small smile on her face as she remembered their dates.

“I also know I hurt you and you almost gave up on me.” Emma said, “Thank you for not giving up on me, for continuing to love me when I didn’t even know …. I just… you don’t know how much it ….”

“Emma…” Regina said cutting her off and stepping closer to her, “It’s okay …”

She grabbed the front of Emma’s jacket, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled closer.

Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth as her tongue slipped inside. Regina’s hands moved into Emma’s hair as she pulled away slowly.

Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s.

“I love you Regina.” She whispered quietly.

Regina smiled. It was all she had wanted to hear.

“I love you too.”


End file.
